El Lazo Más Fuerte
by Shaery Hiroshi
Summary: Sarah ha seguido con su vida sin poder olvidar Labyrinth. Una semana antes de su cumpleaños recibe la visita que jamás esperó volver a recibir y se verá obligada a volver a Labyrinth tal vez para siempre... Mi primer fic de Labyrinth.
1. Reencuentro

El Lazo Más Fuerte

Capítulo 1

Reencuentro

Disclaimer: Ni Labyrinth ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra de la Jim Henson's Company. Así que hago esto de una fan para otras/os fans.

La oscuridad cubría toda la ciudad. No se oía ni se percibía nada además del soplar del viento y algún que otro coche que pasaba por las calles. Una joven observaba desde su ventana la luna llena. Solía hacer eso todas las noches que no conseguía dormir. Daba la sensación de que la luna le hacía olvidar todo aquello que le preocupaba para que pudiera dormir.

No tardó en sentir que el sueño la invadía y cayó dormida. Ella no sabía que desde muy lejos alguien velaba por ella y había sido él quien la había hecho dormir mediante su magia. El hombre observaba una pequeña esfera de cristal en la que se podía ver a la joven dormida.

Ya habían pasado casi tres años desde que ella le había derrotado en su propio juego. Tres años para ella desde que le había rechazado para salvar a su hermano. No había vuelto a acercarse a ella pero había seguido velando por ella desde ese momento temiendo que algo pudiera pasarle.

Había visto a su cosa preciosa, a su pequeña, a su futura reina crecer tanto en cuerpo como en mente y madurar. Los dos años la habían tratado bien en lo que a físico se refería pero también había sufrido. Ella día tras día había visto como el matrimonio de su padre se iba rompiendo poco a poco y en cierta forma creía que era su culpa.

Su madrastra y ella no habían llegado a llevarse bien a pesar de que lo habían intentado había muchas incompatibilidades y diferencias irremediables, además que, dos años de enfados, reproches y malestar entre ambas.

Él había sido testigo de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar su Sarah desde antes de que ella lo llamara y por eso sabía cómo sufría su pequeña con la situación. Pero eso pronto terminaría. El día que ella cumpliera dieciocho años sus destinos volverían a estar ligados por la magia de Labyrinth pues estaba estipulado que cualquier persona que pisara Labyrinth pertenecería a ese país y si la persona era menor cuando cumpliera dieciocho años estaría obligada a ir a Labyrinth para no regresar más al mundo humano. Y ella cumpliría los dieciocho en una semana y media.

Él había decidido ir a hacerle una visita antes de que finalizara la semana. Iba a ser generoso una vez más e iba a hacerle una propuesta falsa pero eso ella no lo sabría y acabaría aceptando por salvar a su hermanito de quedar encerrado en Labyrinth por toda la eternidad. Así ella sentiría que lo hacía como una buena acción y no como algo inevitable. Aunque no le diría que su hermano iría solo quince meses después que ella cuando él cumpliera también dieciocho años. Porque para ella habían pasado casi tres años pero para él apenas habían pasado dos meses y veintiséis días y ella estaría allí cuando dieran los treinta días que harían el tercer mes desde su marcha.

Dejó de observar a la hermosa muchacha y miró la sala en la que se encontraba. Allí como en el mundo humano era de noche y sus goblins dormían por todos los lados de la sala del trono exhaustos por todos los preparativos que estaban teniendo que hacer para la fiesta en honor a Sarah que tendría lugar cuatro días después.

Jareth decidió acostarse él también. El día siguiente iba a ser un día importante, seis horas después iría a visitar a su Sarah y por la tarde llegarían sus hermanos desde el reino de su familia para permanecer junto a él y ayudarle con los últimos preparativos de la fiesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El reloj de la entrada marcaba las ocho menos cuarto de la noche cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando entrar a una joven de dieciocho completamente empapada. Ese día tenía que haber llegado a las cinco y media como muy tarde pero no había podido llegar antes por causa de la lluvia.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –dijo en alto después de quitarse el abrigo empapado y las zapatillas.

Su padre salió a recibirla junto con Toby. El pequeñín se había convertido en una preciosidad de niño en esos casi tres años y apenas se separaba de ella el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera ir a la universidad. Acababa de empezarla ese año y estaba atareadísima pero aun así siempre encontraba tiempo todos los días para pasar un rato con su hermanito pequeño.

-No sabía si conseguirías llegar a tiempo para la cena me alegro de que sea así. Pero primero vete a cambiar y dúchate que sino cogerás un resfriado. –le dijo su padre.

-Yo también te quiero, papá. Y me alegro de verte. Subiré a cambiarme. Siento no haber llamado pero mi móvil se quedó sin batería y los teléfonos de la universidad estaban estropeados. –dijo ella antes de subir las escaleras hacia el baño que estaba al lado de su habitación.

No tardó más de medio minuto en escuchar las quejas de su "querida" madrastra. Sarah intentó no hacer caso pero había que estar sorda para no oír a esa mujer en una manzana a la redonda.

-¡¿HAS VISTO LA HORA QUE ES, ROBERT? ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES QUEDARTE TAN TRANQUILO VIENDO COMO SE COMPORTA? ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE NO ESTABA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD. PODRÍA HABER PEDIDO A RECEPCIÓN QUE LA DEJARAN LLAMAR Y NOS HA TENIDO TODA LA TARDE PREOCUPADOS.

-Tranquilízate, Irene. No ha pasado nada la lluvia simplemente la ha retrasado. A mí también me pasaba cuando estaba en la universidad. Deberías dejar de montar un escándalo apenas son las ocho y media. Ella ya me ha pedido disculpas por su retraso y me ha explicado su situación. Fin del asunto.

-PARA TI CON ESO TERMINARÁ TODO. CLARO COMO NO ERES TÚ EL QUE TIENE QUE LIMPIAR TODO LO QUE ELLA HAYA ENSUCIADO SEGURO QUE HA VUELTO A LLEGAR CHORREANDO AGUA POR LOS CUATRO COSTADOS Y ME HA DESTROZADO TODO EL SUELO HASTA LA BAÑERA.

-Mañana sin falta lo limpiará si eso es lo que te molesta. Además, se ha quitado el abrigo, las zapatillas y se ha arremangado los pantalones para que no mojara nada. Así que tampoco debe estar tan mal. Tú misma puedes ver que no hay nada manchado, así que, tranquilízate y sigue con lo que estuvieras haciendo que no ha pasado nada.

Irene se dirigió otra vez a la cocina para seguir con sus quehaceres hecha una furia. Estaba harta de Sarah y ya no lo ocultaba. Estaba deseando que cumpliera los dieciocho años la semana siguiente para así cuando discutieran pudiera echarla si quisiera. Su relación con Robert era cada vez más tensa gracias a la muchacha y si seguían así era posible que acabarán divorciándose solo por culpa de esa niñata.

La cena se sirvió a las nueve y media. Nadie dijo nada hasta que finalizaron y recogieron, entre ellos no solían hablar mucho y por eso estaban perdiendo la unidad familiar. Robert hacía todo lo posible pero Sarah e Irene no conseguían hablar de nada sin acabar con una discusión. Así que, con el tiempo, lo único que hacían era comer en silencio e ignorar a la contraria.

-Como ya sabéis la semana que viene saldré de viaje a Washington y no volveré hasta la semana siguiente. Os pido por favor que intentéis convivir la una con la otra sin discusiones. Yo intentaré tardar lo menos posible pero no creo que tarde menos que eso. –dijo Robert cuando se sentaron en el salón.

-No te preocupes, papá. Estaremos bien. –dijo Sarah al levantarse-. Perdonadme pero estoy muy cansada, hoy ha sido un día agotador y necesito dormir. Nos vemos por la mañana. Que descanséis.

Sarah se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando llegó cerró la puerta con llave. Lo que había dicho abajo era cierto necesitaba descansar. Solo que cuando se giró el sueño se le fue de golpe.

Había una persona en su habitación. Una persona a la que pensó que no volvería a ver jamás y el espanto se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué hacía el allí? ¿Qué querría? Nadie en la casa le había llamado. Pero aun así él estaba allí tan real y palpable como ella misma. Ella tuvo que reprimir fuertemente su deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos. Increíblemente le había echado de menos en esos casi tres años.

Él seguía igual que la última vez que lo había visto en el castillo. Recordó que él no era un hombre sino un fey y que los feys eran inmortales y eternamente jóvenes en apariencia.

-Buenas noches, querida Sarah. –dijo él suavemente, complacido de ver su expresión de asombro y consternación. Bien parecía que las cosas no cambiaban-. Te veo muy cambiada desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó ella.

-A Toby. He venido a por mi heredero. –él no tenía pensado revelar que iba únicamente por ella. Eso sería como darle su corazón a su enemigo para que lo despedazara.

-¿Por qué? Yo gané. Superé el laberinto para que mi hermano pudiera seguir su vida con sus padres. –dijo ella sin separarse de la puerta. No quería estar cerca de él ahora que podía ver sus intenciones.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, Sarah. Lo único que hiciste fue ganar algo de tiempo para él. Tres años humanos para ser exactos. Hoy hace tres años que superaste el laberinto y como tal he venido a reclamar lo que es mío. –dijo él con cinismo.

-Debe haber alguna manera. Por favor, deja que se quede con sus padres. Haré lo que sea, por favor. –le suplicó ella casi llorando.

-No creo que tengas nada que pueda interesarme y no te dejaré correr otra vez el laberinto. De todas formas no serviría de nada ya que ese pago ya lo diste. No se puede repetir. No tienes nada que me interese. Así que cogeré al pequeño Jareth y nos iremos para no volver. –dijo él sonriendo.

Estaba disfrutando el momento. Ella se encontraba en la cuerda floja como él lo había estado tres meses atrás suplicándole que le amara. Ahora ella sentía la misma angustia que sintió él en ese momento.

-Te lo ruego, por favor, haré lo que sea. Elige tú lo que quieras, pero, por favor no te lleves a Toby. –dijo ella arrodillada ante él llorando.

A Jareth se le encogía el corazón al ver a su pequeña tan desesperada. Lo cierto es que en un principio se había divertido pero el verla así le hacía más daño a él que a ella. Él no era su enemigo y se lo haría ver una vez que estuviera en Labyrinth junto a él.

-Solo hay una cosa que podría interesarme. –dijo él sin mirarla. Mirando a través de la ventana de la habitación-. Tú por él. En lugar de llevármelo a él. Tú vendrías conmigo, te convertirías en mi reina y me darías a mi heredero. Solo eso podría hacer que desistiera de llevarme a Toby.

-Si me voy contigo no volveré a ver a mi familia. No podré volver a este mundo, ¿verdad? –dijo ella enjugando sus lágrimas.

-No podrás volver. Tendrás que permanecer en Labyrinth toda la eternidad. Pero te daré tiempo para que te lo pienses. Tengo entendido que dentro de siete días es tu cumpleaños. Vendré a verte a las diez de la noche de ese día para que me des tu respuesta. –mientras decía eso desaparecía de la habitación dejando sola a la ocupante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuará

Notas de la Autora: Este es mi primer fic de Labyrinth. Espero que lo lean y les guste y por favor dejen review.

Un saludo,

Shaery.


	2. Una Amarga Despedida

Capítulo 2

Una Amarga Despedida

Disclaimer: Ni Labyrinth ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra de la Jim Henson's Company. Así que hago esto de una fan para otras/os fans.

Jareth estaba más que contento. No por el hecho de haber hecho pasar ese mal rato a su cosa preciosa. Sino por el simple hecho de volver a verla cara a cara. Era cierto que no lo demostraba exteriormente. Pero por dentro estaba saltando de alegría. Sentado en su trono esperaba la llegada de sus hermanos.

Hacía más de cinco meses que no los veía y estaba deseando que llegaran siempre venía bien animar un poco más el castillo y en eso sus hermanos eran especialistas. Tenía dos hermanos mellizos de veintiún años feys, una hermana mediana de veintitrés y su hermana más pequeña que estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciocho. Mientras esperaba atendía los informes que le habían pasado sus consejeros sobre el estado del reino.

No tardó en llegar uno de sus siervos fey acompañado por sus cuatro hermanos pequeños. Sus dos hermanas haciendo gala de su buena educación se arrodillaron ante él. Sus hermanos por el contrario, que como de costumbre venían discutiendo, se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron.

Sus hermanas miraron con consternación a los gemelos. ¿Es que nunca iban a aprender modales ese par? Los gemelos por su parte hicieron caso omiso de la mirada que les dirigió su hermana mayor. Ellos eran dos jóvenes un poco más bajos que Jareth con los ojos azul verdoso y, lo más curioso de ellos, pelirrojos. Jareth miró a sus dos hermanas.

-Samira, Alya levantaros. No tenéis que arrodillaros estando a solas como estamos. –les dijo sonriendo.

Las dos se levantaron pero solo Alya se acercó a abrazarlo. Jareth correspondió a su abrazó, su bella y querida Alya como la había echado de menos. Alya era una preciosa joven de cabello rubio oscuro y unos preciosos ojos ámbar. Al separarse de ella miró a su hermana mediana.

-¿Dónde has dejado a mi cuñado, Samira? Esperaba poder charlar con él durante vuestra estancia. –dijo seriamente.

-Mi esposo se ha quedado ayudando a nuestra madre, Jareth. Se unirá a nosotros dentro de seis días junto a ella. –contestó ella en el mismo tono.

Samira era muy parecida a Jareth. Mediría 1,75, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura liso y tan platino como él mismo y unos ojos azules como las aguas claras de las playas de la zona este de Labyrinth. Ella siempre era así de seria una digna heredera de su madre como suma sacerdotisa de los dioses del Underground.

Su marido, Thornel, era el líder del ejército de la ciudad mágica en la que vivía su madre. Ellos no se llevaban muy bien desde que Jareth había heredado de su tío el reino de Labyrinth y había abandonado a su familia para ocupar ese reino que en su tiempo había sido su enemigo.

-Bueno, Jareth, ¿está todo preparado o quieres que animemos un poco la fiesta? ¿Por cierto que se celebra? –le pregunto Joyce, uno de los gemelos.

-Tal vez deberíais cambiaros y descansar antes de que hablemos. Tenemos tiempo. Hasta dentro de dos días y medio nuestra invitada de honor no llegará. –dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Otra amante, hermano? ¿Para eso nos haces venir? –preguntó Samira, molesta.

-No, Samira. No se trata de ninguna amante. La muchacha que va a venir se convertirá en mi esposa. Recordáis la última vez vinisteis que hablamos de que nadie había conseguido atravesar el laberinto y de una muchacha humana por la que estaba interesado. Bien, pues esa humana me convoco y me pidió que me llevara a su hermano pequeño. Ella tenía quince años por entonces y me venció. Dentro de siete días humanos ella cumplirá los dieciocho años y como tal está obligada a volver a Labyrinth para permanecer aquí por toda la eternidad. Solo que ella no sabe eso. Esta mañana he ido a su casa y le he hecho una propuesta falsa. La he amenazado con llevarme a su hermano y convertirlo en mi heredero. Después le he dicho que si quería que no me llevara al niño ella debía venir conmigo, convertirse en mi reina y darme un heredero.

Todos se quedaron blancos. Sus hermanos porque alguien había conseguido vencer a Jareth en su propio juego. Sus hermanas sentían consternación por lo que su hermano había hecho. Había engañado a una muchacha humana para que se casara con él y le diera un hijo. Eso era lo más vil que Jareth podría haber hecho.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer eso, hermano? Eso es cruel. Engañarla para conseguir que se case contigo y te dé un hijo. Es despreciable.

Sorpresivamente no fue Samira la que había hablado, sino Alya. Si había algo que Alya no soportaba era que manipularan a la gente de esa forma. A ella se lo habían hecho y las personas que lo hicieron tuvieron un final bastante desagradable.

-Alya, lo he hecho por ella. ¿Qué hubiera sido mejor hacerle esa proposición o aparecer dentro de dos días y llevármela a la fuerza? –dijo él sabiendo que lo que había hecho no estaba bien.

-Ninguna de las dos opciones está bien. La gente no es feliz lejos de los que ama. Es una verdad enorme. No acepto ni autorizo este comportamiento, hermano. Puede que seas el mayor y la corona te pertenezca por derecho de nacimiento, pero con un comportamiento así pronto veremos el final de la felicidad en nuestro mundo.

Alya abandonó la estancia furiosa. Todos en la familia sabían porque pero no hablaban de ello para no herirla. Lo que le habían hecho a ella había sido muy cruel. Después de eso, no había vuelto a ser la misma y no dejaba que nadie excepto las personas de su familia se acercaran a ella.

Los demás no dijeron nada pero también abandonaron la estancia dejando a Jareth solo. Él sabía que su hermana pequeña iba a ser la más difícil de persuadir pues con ella utilizaron trucos muy parecidos aunque, por suerte, no habían dado resultado. Y toda la familia daba gracias por ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lunes llegó para Sarah demasiado rápido. Sabía que su padre se iría y que no volvería a verlo. Ella fue la única que a las siete de la mañana se levantó para despedirse de su padre. Él se encontraba en la cocina tomando su desayuno cuando ella llegó.

Lo acompañó hasta su coche y no pudo más que abrazarle sin poder evitar llorar.

-Sarah, tranquila. Solo estaré fuera una semana. Dentro de una semana estaré otra vez aquí. Sé que estarás bien. Por favor, no llores. –dijo él intentado animarla.

-Para mí será una eternidad, papá. Cuanto desearía poder seguir así contigo por siempre.

Robert no entendía porque su hija decía eso, pero en el fondo sentía que no volvería a verla. Tal vez fuera un presentimiento y no dudo en abrazar con fuerza a su hija.

-Te llamaré todos los días a la universidad para que Irene no lo sepa. Puedes estar tranquila pronto volveremos a estar juntos.

-Gracias, papá. –dijo Sarah enjugándose las lágrimas.

-Ahora dedícale una última sonrisa a tu padre antes de que se vaya. -Sarah no pudo evitar sonreír como el último deseo de su padre.- Te quiero, Sarah. No lo olvides. Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, hija mía.

-Puede que no lo haya dicho nunca, pero estoy inmensamente feliz de ser hija tuya, papá. Yo también te quiero. –dijo ella, con otro asomo de lágrimas en sus ojos.- Adiós, papá.

-Adiós, Sarah. –contestó él una vez montado en el coche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth observó a la muchacha desde que sus hermanos le dejaron solo. Por lo que vio ella ya había decidido. Ella pasó el fin de semana junto a su familia como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el primer signo se dio el lunes.

Por lo que había conseguido oír de sus conversaciones el padre se iba por toda la semana, así que, ella no lo volvería a ver. Ver como ella lloraba en su habitación una vez que su padre se había marchado eso era lo más triste que él había visto en su vida y, por un momento, se sintió miserable. Después de pasar el rato observando a Sarah irse a la universidad decidió dejarla para atender los asuntos del reino. No podía descuidarlos pues no estaban en un muy buen momento.

Estaba leyendo los informes que sus mensajeros le habían traído cuando llegó Samira a su despacho. Ella lo miró y él correspondió su mirada.

-Ya está todo listo. He estado ayudando con los preparativos y el vestido de tu prometida. –dijo ella, sentándose frente a su escritorio.

-Gracias, Samira.

-Ahora me vas a contar de que va todo esto. Si quieres casarte con esa muchacha necesitas la aprobación de nuestra madre y también la mía. Así que, tendrás que contarme la historia que os rodea si quieres tener alguna posibilidad de que lo acepte. –dijo ella, seriamente.

Jareth la miró a los ojos otra vez. Había llegado el momento de que alguien supiera todo y sabía que Samira era la persona a la que más podía confiarle ese secreto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara.

Notas de la Autora: Buenas noches a todos aquellos que hayan leído estos dos primeros capítulos de mi fic. Ante todo gracias por leerlo. Antes que nada debo hacer una aclaración sobre la apariencia física de los hermanos de Jareth: Los gemelos para aquellos que hayan visto Ouran High School Host Club están basado en los gemelos Hiitachin, aunque un poco más crecidos. Por su parte Alya es una imagen un poco más dulce de Cynn de Guild Wars. La única que se me ha venido a la cabeza sin pensar en ninguna serie ni videojuego ha sido Samira. Así si queréis ver a los tres hermanos más pequeños buscad imágenes por internet.

Un saludo,

Shaery.


	3. Determinación y Partida

Capítulo 3

Determinación y Partida

Disclaimer: Ni Labyrinth ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra de la Jim Henson's Company. Así que hago esto de una fan para otras/os fans.

"_Que rápido pasaba el tiempo cuando uno quiere que se detenga y deje de pasar" _pensaba Sarah el día de su cumpleaños. Había pasado la semana como si nada hubiera pasado ni nada estuviera a punto de pasar.

Esa noche era la noche en la que Jareth volvería para escuchar cuál era su decisión. Ese era su último día en el mundo humano de eso no tenía ni la más mínima duda Sarah. Por eso se había despedido de todo aquello que amaba.

Esa tarde la pasó jugando con Toby mientras Irene salió a comprar. Ese era el día de su cumpleaños, sin embargo había cancelado todos sus planes para poder estar con su hermano. Mientras jugaba con Toby escuchó que llamaban a su móvil se asombró cuando vio que el número que la llamaba era el de su madre.

La famosa Linda Williams pocas veces llamaba a su hija por eso es que Sarah se sorprendió al ver la llamada. No dudo en cogerla.

-Hola, mamá. –dijo ella.

-Buenas tardes, Sarah. Perdona si te interrumpo. –contestó Linda.

Sarah entonces no dudó de porque la llamaba. Seguro que había vuelto a discutir con Jeremy, su novio. Era cierto que se amaban con locura pero tenían unas formas de pensar muy diferentes y solían discutir.

-Tranquila, no estaba en nada importante. –contestó ella.

-Bueno, pues solo te llamaba para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños. Siento mucho que Jeremy y yo no hayamos podido ir a visitarte. Pero pronto pasaremos a verte y te llevaremos muchos regalos. –dijo animándose.

-Mamá, como tú has dicho, hoy cumplo dieciocho años con que me hayas llamado tengo suficiente regalo. No tienes que venir expresamente a visitarme, ni tienes que traerme una montaña de regalos.

-Jeremy también te felicita y te manda recuerdos. Sarah, tengo que irme ya, vamos a salir a escena. Muchas felicidades, Sarah. –después de eso colgó sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Sarah se quedó mirando su teléfono. Así era mejor, era mejor no apegarse. Irene llegó a las nueve de la noche y se puso a hacer la cena. Lo primero que Sarah le dijo fue que ella no cenaría y que se retiraba a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ese había sido un día de gran bullicio en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins. Todo el mundo estaba atareadísimo pues los invitados a la fiesta estaban llegando desde muy temprano y debían acomodarlos.

Jareth y sus hermanos solo se vieron durante el desayuno. A media tarde los buscó y los reunió en el salón del trono.

-En media hora debo irme a buscarla, pero antes os informaré a todos. No quiero que nadie además de nosotros se acerque demasiado a ella. No me fio de nuestros invitados. Mientras voy a buscarla, Alya quiero que te encargues de que todo está listo en las cocinas, Samira quiero que nos esperes en la habitación que le hemos asignado para ayudarla a prepararse y Garreth y Joyce quiero que os encarguéis de recibir a nuestros invitados.

Ahora bien, en ningún momento hablaréis del trato con ella. Podréis hablar de lo que queráis menos de eso, ni recordarle a su familia. Y te pido por favor Alya que no intentes ponerla en mi contra eso lo sabe hacer ella sola sin ayuda de nadie ¿Alguna pega? –dijo él mirándolos a todos.

-Ninguna. Buena suerte, Jareth. Espero que vuelvas de una pieza. –le dijo Samira, sonriendo con maldad.

Después de todo lo que él le había contado estaba claro que todo el tiempo que pasarán en el castillo se iban a divertir. Y sus hermanos y su hermana iban a tener una nueva aliada. Ya se encargarían ella y su madre de convertir a Sarah Williams en una auténtica reina. Jareth desapareció frente a ellos y todos fueron a hacer lo que el rey les había ordenado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Sarah entró en su habitación todo estaba a oscuras. Ni siquiera se molestó en encenderlas. Simplemente se echó en la cama a esperar, miró el reloj y marcaba las diez menos dos minutos.

A las diez en punto sintió como el viento se agitaba y las ramas daban en la ventana. Sarah se encogió de miedo en su cama. Él estaba a punto de llegar. La ventana se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a una lechuza blanca que Sarah conocía muy bien.

Sarah se levantó y observo como la lechuza cambiaba de forma para aparecer frente a ella al ser que más miedo le daba. Jareth la observó desde su posición, todavía no se creía que ella ahora le perteneciera.

-Buenas noches, Sarah. ¿Has tomado ya tu decisión? –dijo él enfrentándola.

-Sí. No puedo dejar que alejes a Toby de sus padres, así que, no me queda otra opción que ir yo en su lugar. –dijo con la cabeza agachada. No podía mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Cumplirás con lo que te pedí? ¿Te convertirás en mi esposa y reina? -le preguntó acercándose.

-Seré tuya, Rey Goblin. Pero necesitaré tiempo. Esto es demasiado precipitado. –dijo ella, ahora sí, mirándole.

-A partir de hoy seis meses para nuestra boda. Te enseñaremos todo lo que debes saber y tendremos tiempo para conocernos, pero tranquila no te presionaré en lo del hijo. Tenemos tiempo. Si ya estás lista, nos iremos. En mi reino nos están esperando para la fiesta.

-¿Fiesta? –preguntó Sarah confusa.

-Sarah, hoy es tú cumpleaños y nos hemos comprometido. Llevamos una semana entera preparando este día. Esta noche es para que nos divirtamos. No te voy a tener encerrada, gozarás de más libertad que muchas muchachas y podrás conocer a gente. Entre otras, hoy conocerás a mis hermanos pequeños que ya nos están esperando.

-Entonces, ¿podría llevarme algunas cosas de aquí? –preguntó ella.

-Claro. –contestó Jareth.

Sarah no tuvo que escuchar eso dos veces, cogió una maleta y empezó a guardar sus enseres más queridos y su ropa. Lo último que guardó, curiosamente, fue el libro Labyrinth. Jareth no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

-¿Por qué te llevas eso? Has vivido en carne propia la historia y vas vivir junto al villano de ese cuento.

-Es mejor que me lo lleve. Así no caerá en malas manos. No quiero que Toby cuando crezca lo encuentre y cometa el mismo error que yo.

-Me parece razonable. Ese libro en malas manos puede hacer mucho daño a ambos mundos. Menos mal que elegí bien a quien entregárselo cuando lo envíe a este mundo. Ahora que ya has terminado acércate a mí. Es hora de irnos.

-Está bien.

Sarah se acercó a él, la abrazó por la espalda y la giro para que lo enfrentara. Él se acercó todo lo que pudo a ella y la besó. Ese beso era una mezcla entre ternura, pasión y amor. Las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes y Sarah no pudo resistirse a esa invisible seducción de la que era víctima, le correspondió. Primero lentamente, después fue acostumbrándose a su ritmo hasta que se convirtió en una pelea por el dominio y un intento de separarse, Sarah se estaba quedando sin aire.

-Te juró que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que seas feliz, mi Sarah. Dejas atrás todo lo que quieres por mí, no te haré sufrir, mi pequeña. –dijo Jareth al separarse de los labios de su pequeña niña.

Ella deseaba creerle, pero ¿cómo confiar en la persona que hasta hacía unos segundos era su peor enemigo? Sarah observó por última vez su habitación mientras desaparecían de ella para no volver más.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en una hermosa habitación digna de una reina. Era una habitación tan grande como el piso de arriba de la casa de su padre. Estaba amueblada con grandes lujos y vio que había tres mujeres esperándoles. Sarah vio como una de ellas se acercaba. Era una mujer terriblemente hermosa y por la forma de vestir, Sarah dedujo que debía tratarse en una de las invitadas.

-Esta será tu habitación. Ahora debo dejarte para prepararme. Te dejo en las manos de mi hermana Samira. Ella se encargará de todo para que estés perfecta esta noche.

-Tranquilo, Jareth. La dejas en buenas manos. –contestó la mujer que se había acercado.

Jareth desapareció de la habitación y Sarah vio como la tal Samira la sonreía.

-Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Soy Samira, la segunda hermana de Jareth. Encantada de conocerte, Campeona y Señora de Labyrinth.

-Mi nombre es Sarah. Encantada de conocerla, Alteza.

Samira sonrió la muchacha había demostrado tener muy buenos modales con esas pocas palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la Autora: Buenos días para a todos aquellos/as que leen este fic. Espero que os esté gustando. Os pido por favor que me dejéis algún comentario. Es que me estoy deprimiendo viendo como nadie me expresa su opinión. Para mí es de vital importancia. Tanto si no gusta como si sí les gusta. Antes de despedirme avisaré que más o menos los cinco o seis primeros capítulos son un prólogo para presentar a los personajes. A partir del seis o el siete (todavía no lo sé) empezará en si lo que es la historia.

Muchas Gracias por leer mi fic,

Un saludo,

Shaery.


	4. Un comienzo Accidentado

Capítulo 4

Un comienzo accidentado

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece, solo me pertenecen Samira, Joyce, Garreth, Alya y Colette.

Todo el castillo estaba terriblemente ocupado, para que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría en sus alrededores. Era por eso que ese era un buen momento para cualquier persona que quisiera pasar desapercibida entrara. Y eso era lo que quería hacer una joven que llevaba observando toda la semana el castillo.

Tenía que entrar a cualquier precio, sino no podría seguir con su vida sin recuperar su más preciada posesión que le había sido arrebatada de los guardias reales cuando la habían pillado robando en el mercado. La joven sabía que había tenido suerte de que no la hubieran encerrado por lo que había hecho pero no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que lo único que le quedaba de su mundo le había sido arrebatado.

"_Pasa agarrada a la carroza que va a pasar dentro de unos instantes. Es la única oportunidad que tienes." _Le dijo una voz en su mente.

En ese momento una carroza pasaba junto a ella y se sujetó a la parte de arriba para poder entrar escondida sin que los guardias la vieran. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar quien podría ser la persona que la había avisado. La única pega es que una vez dentro no sabía adónde debía dirigirse. La muchacha anduvo por los pasillos perdida sin saber que era observada por unos inquietantes ojos azul verdoso.

Joyce había visto a la chica entrar desde las cocinas y sabía que no pertenecía al castillo pues no la había visto en todo el día. En un principio había pensado en llamar a la guardia, pero la muchacha parecía inofensiva y estaba claro que estaba perdida en ese lugar.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace una joven tan bella tan sola por estos lugares? –la joven se sobresaltó al oír esa voz.

Al girarse vio a un joven elegantemente vestido que la miraba de una forma que solo hizo que se inquietara más.

-Lo siento, señor. ¿Me podría ayudar es que me he perdido? –dijo ella intentado mantenerse tranquila, pese a que tranquilidad era lo que menos sentía en esos momentos.

-Si me dices adónde vas te podría ayudar. Eres una invitada a la fiesta, ¿verdad? –preguntó el sabiendo que no lo era.

La muchacha se sintió acorralada. Él la había pillado. No podía decir que sí porque le preguntaría quien era y si le decía que no la llevaría al oubliette más profundo que encontrara hasta que hablara con el rey.

-Da la casualidad de que no tengo acompañante y en vista de que podría ser para ti muy problemático que llamara a la guardia te propongo algo, mi pequeña ladronzuela. Tú serás mi acompañante esta noche y mañana solucionaremos tu situación aquí, ¿te parece?

-O sea que hoy te acompañe y mañana me encerraras para que el rey me juzgue por entrar en el castillo. No gracias. No soy tan tonta lo único que quiero es recuperar una tobillera que me quitaron los guardias del rey al pillarme robando. Yo le di el dinero al tendero por lo que le había robado ahora deseo que se me devuelva lo único que me queda de mi familia. Así que seguiré buscando, si me disculpa.

Ella se giró con clara intención de seguir con su camino pese a que estaba completamente perdida.

-Nadie te encerrara mañana, _ma cherie_. La solución de la que te hablo es de tener un trabajo aquí. Podría conseguírtelo y así te tendría cerca y completamente vigilada. Si te vas cualquiera se podría acercar a ti y no tengo ninguna intención de que eso ocurra. –dijo él.

-No tengo nada que ponerme y esta debe ser una fiesta importante.

-Ciertamente, lo es. Hoy se reúne la corte real al completo para celebrar el compromiso de mi hermano con su prometida, además, de que hoy la prometida cumple dieciocho años. Así que, iremos a ver a alguna de mis hermanas para que te preste un vestido y así poder asistir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarah estaba de pie mirándose en el espejo de pie que tenía al lado del tocador. No podía reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Las fey habían hecho un trabajo estupendo.

Le habían puesto un vestido celeste con un corsé tenía diamantes incrustados en el pecho y en la parte de abajo. La falda de seda llevaba por encima una capa de gasa. Era el vestido más magnifico que había visto en su vida.

La hermana de Jareth la observaba orgullosa. Decididamente esa muchacha sería una perfecta reina para su hermano. Después de todo nadie mejor que ella para conocer los gustos de él sobre las mujeres ya que había tenido que encubrirle en muchas ocasiones antes de que él se fuera al reino de los Goblins.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y una de las doncellas que había ayudado a Sarah a vestirse fue a abrir. Cuando volvió junto a ella estaban uno de sus hermanos pequeños y una adolescente a la que no conocía de nada.

-¿Joyce que haces aquí? Deberías estar organizando la fiesta. –le reprendió ella.

-Lo siento, hermanita. Pero encontré a esta muchachita extraviada por los pasillos de las salas inferiores y no pude evitar ayudarla. Pero, ¿por qué no me presentas antes a mi futura cuñada? Ya tenía ganas de verla.

Sarah se acercó a ellos a la señal de su nueva hermana política. Observó al joven junto a ella y supo que era un fey. Después se fijó en la muchacha que lo acompañaba y se sorprendió al descubrir algo que debía haber pasado por alto a los dos fey. Era humana. Debía tratarse de alguna de las muchachas que debieron llamar a Jareth y habían perdido en el laberinto quedando encerrada para siempre tanto ella como la persona a la que había pedido que se llevasen.

-Sarah, ella es uno de mis hermanos más pequeños, Joyce. Joyce te presento a Sarah Williams, Señora de Labyrinth y la prometida de nuestro hermano, Jareth.

-Es un placer conocerla lady Sarah.

-Encantada de conocerlo lord Joyce. También estoy encantada de conocerte a ti, Colette. –dijo inmediatamente e hizo que todos abrieran sus ojos.

-¿Os conocíais? –quisieron saber los dos fey.

-No –contestó la muchacha-. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Lo he intuido –dijo Sarah tratando de que el asunto no pasara a más.

Ni siquiera ella misma sabía cómo había adivinado el nombre de la muchacha.

-Bien, Joyce. ¿Por qué me buscabas?

-Bueno pues como te había dicho me he encontrado a esta muchacha perdida por los pasillos. No pertenece a este castillo ni a la corte, pero no parece una mala persona y como no tengo pareja le he ofrecido que lo sea a cambio de no entregarla a los guardias para que la encierren. El único problema es que no tiene vestido y no sabía si tú o Alya podríais prestarle alguno.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar. –contestó Sarah-. Tenemos una complexión física similar es posible que alguno de mis vestidos le sirvan. Tengo algunos de fiesta, así que tal vez pueda servirle.

Sarah se dirigió hacia la maleta, la abrió y se puso a rebuscar entre sus cosas hasta que dio con uno. Era un vestido extremadamente pequeño para el gusto de la fey pero una vez que lo vio puesto en la muchacha vio que era una opción muy acertada y más tratándose de la pareja de Joyce. Él nunca se ataba a las reglas de la vestimenta así que no sería raro que su compañera tampoco lo hiciera.

Sarah también le prestó unas sandalias y la ayudó con el peinado y los pendientes. Estuvo lista en menos de diez minutos y lo cierto es que estaba preciosa. Joyce había tenido que ir a ver a Jareth para explicarle la situación y no tardarían en ir a buscarlas.

Justo cuando estaban terminando de arreglar a Colette llamaron a la puerta y se encontraron con el rey y el príncipe. Los dos hombres se quedaron de piedra al ver a sus respectivas acompañantes impactados por su belleza. Jareth se acercó a Sarah y la observó detenidamente.

-Estás impactante cosa preciosa, pero todavía te falta algo. –Sarah se miró sin saber que podía ser mientras Jareth se ponía tras ella y le susurraba algo mientras le ponía un colgante que llevaba escondido en su chaqueta-. Esto.

Sarah jamás había tenido joyas así que cuando sintió el zafiro con forma de corazón rodeado de diamantes se quedó completamente impactada. Era precioso, majestuoso se dijo.

-Muchas gracias, majestad. –dijo ella totalmente roja por la cercanía del rey Goblin.

-Es digno de la futura reina. Y no quiero que me llames majestad para ti siempre seré Jareth. Tampoco quiero que me llames Rey Goblin o tendré que tomar medidas.

Jareth se giró hacía la otra muchacha humana. La conocía llevaba meses buscándola pues aunque había perdido ella había conseguido huir y él había temido que algo malo le pasara después de todos los ataques que había habido en Goblin City.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, Colette. Mi hermano me ha contado de que va todo esto. Esta noche disfruta de la fiesta y mañana hablaremos sobre lo que haremos contigo.

Colette se asustó al oír eso. Lo que harían con ella. Tal vez la volvieran a encerrar en ese oscuro Oubliette y eso era algo que no soportaría. Ella odiaba los espacios pequeños y oscuros desde que era niña si la encerraban allí temía volverse loca.

"_No te preocupes, te pondrás a mi servicio. Hablaré con ellos. Así podremos conocernos mejor y podré tener a otra muchacha humana junto a mí. Yo también lo soy. ¿Lo sabías?" _

Colette escuchó esa voz en su cabeza y miró a Sarah. Esta solo le sonrió tranquilizando a la jovencita. Sí, si la joven dama la ayudaba estaba segura de que no acabaría encerrada y dejó escuchar en su mente. "_Gracias por su ayuda, lady Sarah."_

Sarah asintió imperceptiblemente para que los fey no se enteraran de la conversación que habían tenido ellas dos. No sabía como lo había hecho pero poco a poco escuchaba más voces en su cabeza.

Al principio solo había podido escuchar la de Colette pero ahora poco a poco también estaba escuchando las Samira, Joyce y Jareth junto con el de las doncellas que todavía seguían por allí por si necesitaban algo más.

-No sé cómo serán las costumbres aquí. Pero si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde. –les apremió.

Cierto era, los caballeros tomaron a Sarah y Colette y las escoltaron seguidos por Samira que observaba a las dos parejas aprobando la elección. Decididamente, acababa de llegar un buen cambio para el reino. Estaba segura de que esas jóvenes iban a dar mucho de que hablar en esa corte y en todas las demás.

Las puertas del salón de baile se abrieron y anunciaron. Lord Joyce y Lady Colette, después a Lady Samira que había acudido sin pareja pues su marido no se encontraba. Y para finalizar:

-Su majestad el Rey Jareth, Rey de Labyrinth y Lady Sarah, Señora y campeona de Labyrinth.

Sarah sintió todas las miradas posarse sobre ella y pensó. Allá vamos.

Notas de la Autora: Antes que nada gracias Valerie B en enviarme por ahora el único review que he recibido a ti te dedico este capítulo porque me has subido muchísimo el ánimo.

También quiero decirte que a ver si puedes continuar pronto tu fic Nacida para otro mundo porque lo sigo desde hace unos meses y estoy frustrada porque no lo continuas quiero saber que pasa con Violet y Anne. Emilie me da un poco igual. Aunque si perdiera Violet sería un buen castigo para Emilie ponerla a limpiar todo lo que los Goblins manchan. (Así no terminaría nunca) Sería un buen castigo para hacerle redimirse un poquito. Luego espero que Jareth no les haga nada a la pequeña Anne y Violet. Bueno que espero que lo continúes pronto porque me muero de ganas de tener alguna actualización nueva ya que la página no se mueve mucho.

Ahora os voy a hacer una encuesta a todas las que leéis este fic. En este capítulo se han presentado dos personajes nuevos. Una es Colette. Ella va a ser una de las mayores aliadas de Sarah, pero también se ha presentado otro muy discretamente y no sé si os habréis dado cuenta de ello. Por eso os reto a que me contestéis y me digáis donde se ha presentado y si pensáis si es bueno o malo ese personaje. Si lo hacéis os diré quién es en el adelanto que ponga en el siguiente capítulo.

También tengo que deciros que he puesto tres imágenes en este capítulo pero no sé si se verán en la página si no se ven decídmelo y si queréis verlas avisadme y las pondré en mi imagen de profile para que podáis disfrutarlas. Son los vestidos que llevan Colette y Sarah y el colgante que le regala Jareth a esta última.

Sin más me despido. Espero que eso haya gustado y os dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo como regalo por mi tardanza. No sé cuanto tardaré en actualizar pues estoy un poco liada con el trabajo y en doce días es mi cumple y también tengo que organizarlo.

"_Pobre, muchacha perdida, te apartan de tu hogar. Te arrebatan tu libertad y encima te insultan de una forma tan baja. Si quisieras yo podría ayudarte. Si me dejas enseñarte nadie podrá reírse ti. Estarías por encima de todos esos fey. Si me dejas te podría convertir en la mujer más poderosa del Underground por encima del rey de los goblins de y de su madre, la emperatriz de los fey. Únete a mí y te convertirás en la Emperatriz de Los Antiguos. Aquellos que gobernaron este mundo cuando los fey no eran más que el pueblo llano."_

Hasta el próximo capítulo,

Shaery.


	5. La Fiesta de Compromiso

Capítulo 5

La Fiesta de Compromiso

Disclaimer: Ni Labyrinth ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra de la Jim Henson's Company. Así que hago esto de una fan para otras/os fans.

Al entrar Sarah pudo ver a más de cien personas observándola, evaluándola. En un principio no se preocupó pues Jareth estaba junto a ella apoyándola pero al poco tiempo fue escuchando las voces de los presentes y vio que había muchas que la desaprobaban o que no pensaban en ella con buenos términos y eso hizo que se pusiera nerviosa.

Jareth la condujo hasta el fondo de la sala donde se encontraba el trono de él y un sillón para ella. Él trataba de transmitirle su ánimo. Una vez que se sentaron todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de que ellos llegaran. Algunos no tardaron en ir a presentarse.

Los primeros fueron una mujer y un hombre de más o menos la edad de Jareth. Sarah pudo ver que no eran buenas personas que habían venido para conocer como se encontraba el reino no por interés hacía el compromiso de Jareth.

-Sarah te presentó a mi primo, Meredith y a su compañera Morgana.

La mujer observó a Sarah de arriba abajo y dijo las palabras más hirientes que se le ocurrieron.

-Jareth, jamás había pensado esto de ti. Juntarte con una niña que además es tan poco atractiva cuando hace poco disfrutabas de mi compañía más que de la de cualquier cortesana de la corte.

Jareth miró con furia a la mujer pero no respondió pues Sarah se le adelantó.

-Por lo que parece usted, milady tiene experiencia en lo que a hombres se refiere. Si es así debe saber que ellos se cansan de las cosas viejas con rapidez y siempre prefieren las cosas nuevas y sin estrenar para ellos. Yo que usted tendría cuidado o podría hacer que su nuevo compañero encontrara a otra más joven que usted, cosa que no sería muy difícil, y prefiriera irse con ella y la dejara de lado. Ya sabe que con la edad hay que cuidarse. –le contestó Sarah.

Cuando lo dijo todos los que se encontraban en la sala se giraron hacía allí y no pudieron evitar reírse de Morgana y aplaudir a Sarah por cómo había contrarrestado esa mujer. Meredith y Morgana se alejaron de allí hechos una furia, mientras Jareth seguía riendo.

-Con esto me acabas de demostrar que eres una perfecta reina para mí, cosa preciosa.

Samira se acercó pues sentía lo tensa que ella se encontraba y entendía por qué. La corte intimidaba muchísimo, más aun cuando ni siquiera pertenecías a ese mundo y era la primera vez que trataba con la nobleza. Junto a ella se acercaban Garreth y Alya que ya habían expresado su deseo de conocer a Sarah después de que Joyce les contara sobre su encuentro ayudado por Colette que se había hecho instantáneamente amiga de ellos dos. Cuando estuvieron junto a ellos los tres se arrodillaron y Jareth le habló a Sarah.

-Sarah, sé que a Samira ya la conoces pero te presento a mis dos hermanos más pequeños. Garreth, el hermano gemelo de Joyce y la más pequeña de la familia Alya. Ella tiene la misma edad que tú dentro de nuestro espacio cronológico. –le dijo él mirándola primero luego dirigiendo su vista a sus hermanos.

-Estoy encantada de conoceros a los dos. Y espero que podamos ser amigos. –les dijo ella.

-Yo te recomendaría que tuvieras cuidado con los gemelos. En cuanto cogen confianza no paran de molestar. –le dijo Samira pero Sarah solo tenía ojos para Alya.

Había podido ver su mente y su corazón. Sabía que en el pasado la habían hecho mucho daño. Sarah se levantó de su puesto ante la atenta mirada de los otros y se acercó a ella. Alya estaba temerosa de lo que iba a hacer ella. Pero al sentir sus brazos reconfortándola mientras la abrazaba, se pudo relajar y abrazó a su nueva amiga liberando un par de lágrimas.

-Tranquila, lo que he visto no volverá a pasar. No temas. Quiero ser tu amiga y ayudarte. ¿Me aceptarás? –le dijo ella.

Alya únicamente asintió mientras se alejaba y sonreía. Había encontrado a alguien que la apreciaba y para ella eso era más de lo que podía desear. Tal vez junto a esa humana podría olvidar lo que había pasado hacía casi un año. Después de eso, los tres hermanos se alejaron después de haber prometido hablar durante la cena para así ir conociendo a la nueva integrante de la familia. Jareth observó con aprobación a su prometida.

-Alya no se acerca a nadie ajeno a la familia lo que ha ocurrido hace un momento es especialmente raro y extraordinario. Espero que podáis ayudaros la una a la otra. Deseo que seáis amigas.

-Yo también lo deseo, Jareth.- dijo sonriéndole.

No tardaron en anunciar que la cena ya estaba lista. El salón se encontraba justo en la habitación contigua al salón del baile. Durante la cena se sentaron en la mesa central junto con los miembros de la familia, para alivio de las dos nuevas integrantes que no deseaban tratar demasiado con esas personas que se habían empeñado en hacerles la velada imposible.

Poco a poco ambas fueron conociendo un poco más de las personas que las acompañaban. Alya era una muchacha muy retraída y a Colette, en un principio, le costó mucho conseguir que dijera dos palabras seguidas. Hasta que Sarah le dijo que no tenía que temer a Colette, que podían ser amigas sin temor.

Los demás no comentaron nada pero sentían que algo en Sarah estaba cambiando aunque ella no quería decirles nada. Samira ya le había contado a Jareth el suceso de la habitación. Este, desde ese momento, no había dejado de vigilar a su prometida.

Él sabía que eso pasaría pero no se imaginaba que fuera tan pronto. Debían estar atentos y llamar inmediatamente a una instructora que la enseñara a dominar y expandir el poder que estaba naciendo en ella.

Antes de terminar de cenar se hizo el anuncio que todos estaban esperando. Jareth se levantó y observó a todos los miembros de la corte allí reunidos.

-Antes de terminar y dirigirnos al salón de baile es mi deseo hacerles participes de dos noticias. Como bien saben estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de la muchacha que me acompaña, pero también para celebrar nuestro compromiso. La señorita Sarah Williams y yo nos casaremos dentro de seis meses y están todos los presentes invitados a dicho acto.

Poco después llegaron unos goblins trayendo una tarta que dejó impresionadas a las dos muchachas humanas. Era enorme toda de nata, hojaldre y crema, adornada con flores de azúcar. Las dos muchachas pensaron lo mismo. _"Será raro si no se cae" _y las dos soltaron una pequeña risilla que llamó la atención de los demás de la mesa.

Cuando la tarta llegó y se encendieron las velas Sarah solo pudo pensar en una cosa que dejó que escuchara toda la mesa. "_Si tengo que soplar todas esas velas me voy a ahogar"_

"_Podrías usar el viento que viene a través de las ventanas. Así se podrán apagar. Solo tienes que concentrarlo en tu mano y liberarlo suavemente."_

Sarah no sabía como hacerlo pero por instinto abrió su mano y sintió como el aire de la sala se dirigía hacia ella. Después poco a poco lo soltó y todos vieron cómo se apagaban las velas de cumpleaños sin que la muchacha se hubiera levantado de su asiento.

Cuando terminaron de tomar la tarta volvieron al salón de baile donde empezó a sonar la música. Era una música lenta, hipnotizante. Las parejas no tardaron en reunirse en el centro del salón mientras que los demás se sentaron en los cojines que había esparcidos por toda la habitación mientras observaban a las parejas.

Una de esas personas era Alya que se había sentado un poco alejada de los demás. No podía evitar observar a Sarah y Colette. Había algo diferente en esas dos muchachas. Además del hecho de que eran de una raza completamente diferente. Tal vez su madre pudiera decirles algo más, pero tampoco parecían malas personas así que no sentía miedo por lo que intentaran hacer. No sintió que dos personas se acercaban por detrás.

-Buenas noches, alteza imperial. –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella se puso a la defensiva. Conocía muy bien esa voz y sabía que no podía fiarse de esa persona.

-Buenas noches, Meredith. –contestó ella, altiva observándolo a él y a su acompañante. -¿No me presentas a tu acompañante?

-Lady Morgana le presento a su Alteza Imperial la princesa Alya. –dijo él con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Su alteza imperial. –dijo ella fríamente.

-Lady Morgana –contestó Alya haciéndose la desinteresada, cosa que no sentó muy bien a la mujer.- ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Meredith? Te recuerdo que te prohibieron cualquier acercamiento hacia mi persona hace un año y medio. Ahora mismo solo tendría que girarse cualquiera de mis hermanos para que os expulsarán de la fiesta tanto a ti como a tu compañera.

-Pero sus hermanos están muy ocupados con esas jóvenes, alteza. No creo que nos molesten. Solo queríamos preguntarle por ellas. –contestó Morgana haciéndose notar.

-¿Qué quieren saber? –contestó sin mirarla observando a las parejas de baile.

-La muchacha del vestido rosa. No la habíamos visto nunca por aquí. ¿Quién es?

-Colette. Es una noble procedente de las montañas del norte. Dicen que desciende de Enillih-Ammarth. Una descendiente de una superviviente a las Grandes Guerras. ¿Por qué? ¿Queréis que os la presente?

-Así que todavía quedan descendientes de los Antiguos. Es interesante. –dijo Meredith por lo bajo.

En ese momento llegaron Samira y Garreth con una mirada muy seria. Tanto Meredith como Morgana decidieron que era momento de retirarse. Poco después se reunieron con ellos Colette y Sarah pues se estaban cansando. Mientras que Jareth y Joyce siguieron bailando con otras mujeres.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando con sus nuevos hermanos. Hasta que vieron como Alya miraba tras ellas hacia la zona donde estaban bailando sus hermanos y vio algo que la dejó helada.

Cuando Sarah se giró fue como si alguien le hubiera pegado un golpe en el diafragma y la dejara sin aire. Jareth se encontraba en un extremo de la pista besándose apasionadamente con Morgana. Cuando terminaron está miró con malicia a Sarah y dijo en voz muy alta para que todos en la sala la oyeran:

-Ya ves pequeña yo siempre recupero lo que es mío. Como dice un dicho humano. Más vale lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer.

Corroborando lo que acababa de decir volvió a besar a Jareth. Sarah se puso furiosa e hizo que todo el aire que había por la sala fuera directamente hacia esa mujer que fue lanzada contra la pared.

-Víbora –masculló ella mientras la lanzaba-. Te aseguro que si te vuelves a acercar a él o a cualquiera de sus hermanos te haré padecer la muerte más cruel y dolorosa que se me ocurra. Si te veo cerca de cualquiera de ellos desearás no haber nacido.

Después de eso, Sarah abandonó la sala corriendo hacia el ventanal que había en la parte alta. Jareth intentó alcanzarla pero ella saltó por el balcón antes de que pudiera cogerla. La observó mientras se internaba en el pequeño bosque que había en el jardín del palacio.

Cuando ella desapareció mando a todos sus guardias acudir en su búsqueda. Después expulsó del castillo a Morgana y a Meredith pues salió en defensa de ella alegando la agresión de la que había sido víctima su compañera y exigía que Sarah se disculpara.

Sarah mientras tanto corría por todo el bosque hasta que alcanzó un asentamiento de piedra donde se sentó para recuperar el aire. La caída podría haberla matado. Estaba segura de ello. Pero, sin embargo, no había recibido ni un solo rasguño.

"_Pobre, muchacha perdida, te apartan de tu hogar. Te arrebatan tu libertad y encima te insultan de una forma tan baja. Si quisieras yo podría ayudarte. Si me dejas enseñarte nadie podrá reírse ti. Estarías por encima de todos esos fey. Si me dejas te podría convertir en la mujer más poderosa del Underground por encima del rey de los goblins y de su madre, la emperatriz de los fey. Únete a mí y te convertirás en la Emperatriz de Los Antiguos. Aquellos que gobernaron este mundo cuando los fey no eran más que el pueblo llano." _Escuchó en su mente.

Observó todo el lugar pero no vio a nadie. "_Si me uno a ti. ¿Me garantizas que podré hacer pagar a esa mujer el daño que me ha hecho?"_

"_Tendrás el poder absoluto el control sobre el mundo en el que vivimos. Podrás hacer lo que quieras. Pero deberás ser justa y respetarlo. Este mundo no busca la tiranía que los conspiradores que se están uniendo buscan. Deberás ayudar a Jareth y a su madre a vencer a sus enemigos pues ellos también irán a por ti. Sabiendo esto, ¿aceptas mi oferta? ¿Quieres ser la siguiente emperatriz de Enillih-Ammarth?"_

"_Sí, acepto."_ Contestó Sarah después de pensarlo.

"_Bien, pronto acudiré al castillo para enseñarte a dominar tu poder y también a Colette. Mi nombre es Cassandra Liah Aenar. Soy la última Antigua Rebelde. Serví a las órdenes de la Última Emperatriz. Y ahora te serviré a ti. Su última descendiente." _

Después de eso Sarah no volvió a escuchar más y abandonó el bosque de vuelta al palacio. Sabiendo que a partir de entonces las cosas iban a ser completamente diferentes en ese mundo que ahora era el suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara.

Notas de la Autora: Hasta aquí el capítulo número cinco. Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Y ya os he presentado a otra de las protagonistas. Esta vez no voy a dejar ningún avance pues todavía no tengo muy claro de que va a ir el próximo capítulo solo lo tengo a rasgos generales. La primera pelea entre Jareth y Sarah y la llegada de Cassandra al castillo.

Ya os iré explicando poco a poco la historia de los Antiguos.

Un saludo,

Shaery Hiroshi.


	6. No Tienes Poder Sobre Mí

Capítulo 6

No tienes poder sobre mí

Disclaimer: Ni Labyrinth ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra de la Jim Henson's Company. Así que hago esto de una fan para otras/os fans.

Tras su regreso del bosque Sarah no había hablado con nadie la fiesta no tardó en acabar después de que Jareth despidiera a sus invitados y sus hermanos decidieron que no debían meterse en lo que estaba por ocurrir en ese lugar. Jareth les había contado lo que había ocurrido con Morgana pero también les había contado que no quería que ninguno de ellos debía entrometerse en lo que estaba pasando con Sarah. Eso era algo que tenían que solucionar entre ellos dos.

A su vuelta Jareth la llevó a la sala del trono para poder hablar con ella pues todos los demás habían sido despachados a sus casas o a sus habitaciones. Al llegar Jareth se sentó en su trono. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, Sarah simplemente le miró desafiante desde la parte central de la sala.

-No deberías haber salido así del baile. Me has dejado a mí y a mis hermanos en evidencia frente a toda la corte. Y debes controlar tus celos. No puedes ir destrozando a todas las mujeres que me besan.

Sarah lo miró con incredulidad. Así que, según él, ella era la que había obrado mal.

-Tú también deberías cortarte un poco. No aceptaré que el hombre que se va a convertir en mi esposo ande por ahí besándose con la primera ramera que se le pone por delante. No sé que clase de matrimonios tenéis vosotros en el Underground pero no pienso tolerar que otros se rían de mí porque andes liándote con cada mujer de la corte. Si antes lo hacías no es de mi incumbencia pero no toleraré que lo sigas haciendo. Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de cualquier otra mujer no me controlaré y lo que le hecho a esa zorra no será nada comparado con lo que le haré a ella. Y a ti no te dejaré volver a tocarme.

Jareth estaba que hervía. ¿Quién se creía que era? Ni tan siquiera su madre tenía derecho a decirle como debía comportarse. Además, él no había tenido la culpa de lo de Morgana. Pero lo que más furioso lo había puesto es que ella quería ponerle restricciones. Él se había jurado que la iba a tener y sabía lo que eso implicaba desde un principio, lo había aceptado, pero, al parecer, algunas de sus antiguas amantes no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado.

-Perdona que te sea tan franco. Pero tú no sabes nada de este mundo ni de sus costumbres así que te voy a aleccionar un poco. Vas a ser mi esposa, mi reina. Como tal deberás servirme en todo lo que te ordene, pero, seamos francos, la reina solo tiene dos trabajos darle herederos al rey y acompañarle a todos los actos a los que él decida llevarla. Ella siempre se mostrará sumisa y complaciente y si el rey decide tener amantes la reina ni siquiera podrá rechistar. Y él siempre estará en su derecho de volver a tomarla aunque acabe de estar con alguna de sus múltiples amantes. –le rebatió él para hacerla sentir tan mal como él mismo se sentía.

-No os preocupéis, majestad. Entonces podréis tocarme todo lo que queráis pero yo haré lo mismo. El día que decidáis tener una amante y yo me entere empezará a ver como yo también me acuesto con otros hombres. Si lo que queréis es una familia en la que los padres se odien allá vos. Os daré a vuestros hijos y yo mientras tendré a los míos.

Sarah no esperó a que Jareth replicará simplemente abandonó la sala. ¿Eso era lo que le esperaba con su Sarah? ¿Sería capaz ella de humillarlo de esa forma? Sabía que era capaz, después de todo ella lo detestaba. Entonces le vino a la mente el beso que habían compartido antes de volver al Underground. Ella no era inmune a sus encantos de eso estaba completamente seguro. Y él estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguir que olvidara sus ideas.

Se levantó de su sillón y fue en su búsqueda. Tardó un rato en encontrarla. No pensó que la encontraría allí. Él no había vuelto al Escher Room desde que ella lo había vencido. Pero allí estaba, acurrucada en debajo de unas escaleras sin querer ver ni hablar con nadie. Aunque en un principio se negó Jareth la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. Ella lo observó con recelo antes de que él se marchará.

-Descansa esta noche. Mañana cuando estemos más tranquilos podremos hablar. Ahora duerme. –dijo antes de desaparecer para reaparecer en su propia habitación.

Se echó en su cama y miró al techo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? En dos días llegarían su madre y su cuñado. ¿Cómo iba a tratar el asunto de su prometida si ella estaba tan furiosa con él? También sabía que iba a tener que explicarle a su madre su comportamiento cosa que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Y seguro que luego se pasarían sus hermanos varias semanas contándolo por todo el país. Además, a la mañana siguiente llegaría la maestra que enseñaría a Sarah y a Colette todo lo necesario para desenvolverse en la corte.

Habían decidido que Colette también aprendiera pues había hablado con Joyce y luego Alya les había contado lo que les había dicho a Meredith y Morgana. Ahora Colette tendría que aprender junto a Sarah y tampoco le parecía mal a Jareth. Al menos se tendrían la una a la otra para enfrentar a la instructora más estricta que había en el Underground: Cassandra Liah Aenar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente las mismas doncellas que habían ayudado a Sarah a ponerse el vestido para la fiesta acudieron para prepararla para el desayuno. Cuando miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared vio que era el mismo que Jareth había usado para su reto y no pudo evitar reírse. Marcaba las 9:15, las doncellas le dijeron que faltaban quince minutos para que su majestad acudiera a buscarla para acompañarla hasta el salón donde desayunarían.

También le comunicaron que al día siguiente llegaría la Emperatriz, la madre de Jareth para que la presentaran formalmente como la prometida de su majestad. Sarah se puso nerviosa y ellas lo notaron.

-No tiene que preocuparse. Su majestad imperial es una buena mujer y estamos seguras de que usted le agradará. Además, hoy llega su institutriz para que usted aprenda todo sobre los poderes que irá desarrollando y los modales en la corte igual que sobre todo lo que usted y lady Colette necesiten aprender para hacer frente al cargo que tendrán una vez estén unidas en matrimonio con su majestad el rey y su hermano.

-¿Colette también se va a casar? ¿Con Joyce?

-Sí, al parecer su alteza se lo pidió ayer por la noche cuando se marcharon. Al parecer una de las criadas del ala este en la que están las habitaciones de la familia de Su Majestad les vio cuando él se lo pidió.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y una de ellas se marchó a ver quien era. No tardó en volver y decir que el Rey había llegado. Sarah miró por última vez el reloj. Eran las 9:30 exactas.

Cuando la muchacha salió Jareth le ofreció su brazo y se dirigieron hacia el salón.

-Estás preciosa esta mañana, Sarah.

-Muchas gracias. Usted también se ve muy bien, majestad. –contestó ella.

Aunque ya no estaba tan enfadada con él como la noche anterior, los sucesos ocurridos no se le habían olvidado. Jareth se dio cuenta de ello pero prefirió no decir nada.

-¿Has dormido bien? –le preguntó interesado.

-Sí, la pena es que he tenido que levantarme muy temprano. He oído que esta mañana llegará mi institutriz y que tanto yo como Colette estaremos a su cargo. ¿Es cierto?

-Sí, lo es. Es la mejor en su campo y ha aceptado enseñaros a las dos. Es un gran honor enseñar a dos futuros miembros de la casa real, eso la hará subir de rango. Me imagino que tus doncellas ya te habrán dicho que Joyce le ha pedido a Colette que se case con él.

-Sí y me resulta extraño. ¿No se conocieron ayer? –preguntó ella dudosa.

-Sí, pero tienen tiempo. Se pueden ir conociendo ellos tardarán más que nosotros en casarse. Ella se lo ha pedido así podrán conocerse mejor antes de tomar esa importante decisión.

-Me parece muy sabio por su parte.

En ese momento llegaron hasta el salón donde ya estaban todos esperando para empezar a desayunar. Sarah ocupó el puesto a la derecha de Jareth y empezaron a servir el desayuno. Cuando estaban desayunando llegó un Goblin uniformado que anunció a una nueva comensal.

Se abrieron las puertas y dejaron ver a una mujer de unos veintiséis años vestida de una forma muy llamativa. Llevaba simplemente un corsé negro amarrado con hilos de oro y una falda que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas. Se le podían ver las medias y por atrás llevaba una cola lisa que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Los hermanos saludaron a la mujer con un abrazó. Ella los había visto nacer y crecer incluso a Jareth. Era como una tía para ellos. Después observó a las dos únicas muchachas que no se habían acercado a ella. Sonrió al mirar a Sarah era como mirar a su antigua emperatriz.

-Sarah, Colette os presento a Cassandra Liah Aenar. La última de los Antiguos y maestra de magia y de todos los conocimientos del mundo. Aprenderéis de ella durante los próximos meses.

-Es un honor conoceros, milady. –dijo Colette un poco cohibida.

Sarah simplemente la miró a los ojos, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. La que iba a ser su maestra hizo lo mismo y se sentó en el puesto que el propio Jareth le indicó. Al terminar tanto Colette como Sarah abandonaron la sala para empezar con sus clases.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solas hablaron libremente, ya que, frente a los demás no podían hablar de lo que deseaban.

-Es un placer conocerte, Cassandra. Cuando me dijiste que pronto vendrías al castillo no me imaginaba que fuera tan pronto. Pero de todas formas me alegro. Estoy deseando poder aprender.

-Yo también me alegro de conocerte, Sarah. Decidí venir cuanto antes pues tenemos mucho que aprender y los conspiradores están ya empezando a organizarse y debemos estar preparados para cuando llegue el momento. Según vi te dominas bien con el viento pero creo que no es vuestro único elemento. A partir de ahora la trataremos de usted siempre que estemos en privado. Pues debe habituarse de que a partir de este momento es la Emperatriz de los Antiguos. También debemos reunir a todos los Antiguos que haya en este mundo.

-¿Hay más Antiguos?

-Sí, pero por ahora sentémonos. Os voy a contar una historia. Los antiguos desaparecieron de este mundo hace unos cuatro años y medio. Lo que para vuestro mundo serían unos 56 años. La gente todavía habla de la Gran Guerra que hubo entre las dos facciones Antiguas.

La primera de ellas estuvo dirigida por la Emperatriz, vuestra bisabuela, majestad. Junto a la emperatriz estaban todos los fey que la habían servido durante cientos de años y los seis reyes que gobernaban Enillih-Ammarth al servicio de la Emperatriz. Ellos eran llamados los reyes de los elementos y eran tanto los representantes de la emperatriz como sus guardaespaldas.

La guerra se inició cuando vuestra antepasada fue iniciada por un decreto que ella misma extendió dándoles la libertad a los fey. Hasta entonces habían sido casi esclavos al servicio de los Antiguos. Con ese decreto gran parte de la nobleza perdió a sus siervos. Muchos de ellos descontentos con la política de la Emperatriz empezaron a conspirar para levantarse y quitarla del cargo. Su líder no era otro que el propio tío de la Emperatriz.

La Guerra duró seis años y al final cuando los nuestros creyeron haber ganado durante una fiesta en el palacio de la Emperatriz fuimos atacados por una emboscada. Los supervivientes de los revolucionarios decidieron acabar con todos allí. La Emperatriz y los reyes abandonaron este mundo después de haber acabado con todos los que quedaban y me dejaron a mí junto a la Emperatriz Fey y el Rey Goblin para velar por este mundo.

Poco tiempo después volví a ver a mi Emperatriz estaba en el mundo en el que vivíais vosotras, pero cuando para nosotros apenas habían pasado seis meses para ella habían pasado seis años, ella tenía una familia y un hogar. Era feliz y decidió no regresar. Lo mismo dijeron los demás reyes. Ella nos dijo que era muy probable que volvieran a resurgir sublevaciones y que los fey solos no podrían contra ellas. Por eso nos dio la idea de un objeto vinculante que uniera ambos mundos. El libro lo creamos entre la Emperatriz fey, mi propia Emperatriz, Jareth y yo con el fin de que los descendientes de los reyes y la emperatriz lo encontraran, lo usaran y así poder traerlos de vuelta a su hogar. El resto de la historia no hace falta que os la cuente pues la habéis vivido en carne propia.

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo soy descendiente de un rey de los elementos? –preguntó tímidamente.

-Sí, eres la hija de mi hermana la reina de la Tierra. Las plantas y la propia Tierra sirven tus deseos al igual que los animales salvajes. Sarah, por ejemplo, es descendiente de la Emperatriz y uno de los Reyes: el rey del agua. Su propio hermano, Toby, no tardará en venir pues está escrito que todo aquel que viene a este mundo y vence a Jareth cuando cumple los dieciocho vuelve unido inexorablemente a este mundo. También ocurre con la persona que deseo hacer desaparecer.

Sarah no pudo sino alarmarse. ¿Su hermano vendría aquí? Entonces, ¿se había sacrificado para nada? Toby estaba obligado a venir, al igual que ella. Se dio cuenta entonces de una cosa.

-Eso quiere decir que Jareth iba a por mí no a por Toby. Entonces ¿por qué me engaño? –murmuró para sí.

-Sencillo, él sabía que no vendrías de buena gana. ¿Qué era mejor? ¿Que te obligara a venir, tú estuvieras furiosa y cometieras una necedad? O por el contrario, ¿Qué te contará una mentira y tú pensaras que era para salvar a alguien a quién querías y decidieras venir por propia voluntad? Las condiciones que te puso lo hizo simplemente para agilizar lo que desea tener contigo. Todos en el Underground sabemos hasta que punto desea tenerte, por eso no nos ha extrañado el que haya hecho algo así. Pero ahora debe enfrentar a su madre. Estoy deseando saber lo que le dirá para explicar su comportamiento hacia ti.

Sarah la miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sí, ella también estaba deseando saberlo y luego ya se encargaría ella de castigar a ese mentiroso "Rey Goblin". Pronto sabría que con Sarah Williams no se debía meter si no quería tener problemas.

Notas de la Autora: Como me ha subido la autoestima he decidido terminar cuanto antes este capítulo para así tener algo más con lo que entretener a los fans que van apareciendo en este fic. Ante todo gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito los review os estoy sumamente agradecida y por eso os dedico este y el próximo capítulo. En el que aparecerán la FAMOSA Emperatriz Fey y el cuñado de Jareth. También podremos ver un momento que me imagino que todas las personas que han leído este fic están esperando. Ver al mentiroso "Rey Goblin" dando cuentas de sus actos a otra persona. Esto puede ser divertido.

Por ahora os adelanto algo que no sé si os habéis dado cuenta: Colette es Francesa y el país va a tener mucho que ver con la historia más adelante. Además un aviso. Toby aparecerá a partir del capítulo 10 pero no precisamente con 5 años sino con 16. Y una última cosa, se echará novia a lo largo del fic y la muchacha en cuestión ya ha salido.

Otro aviso: Es posible que a partir de ese capítulo (el 10) tarde en actualizar un poco porque voy a empezar a escribir otro fic sobre Labyrinth, aunque todavía no estoy del todo segura sobre si hacerlo o no. Va a ser un UA (Universo Alternativo) el fic se llamaría El Jardín Secreto muchas cosas no cambiarán Jareth seguirá siendo el rey Goblin pero Sarah y su familia pertenecerá por completo al Underground, es más son parte de la nobleza.

Sarah y Jareth son amigos de la infancia se llevan cuatro años y durante la adolescencia fueron novios. Hicieron cosas que tuvieron sus consecuencias. Ella quedó embarazada con apenas catorce años y él no se enteró pues tuvo que irse para asumir su cargo como Rey. Cuando vuelve a verla ella se niega a hablarle y a tener cualquier tipo de relación con él.

En este fic también habrá conspiraciones y Sarah acabará ayudando a Jareth y él a ella a recuperar a sus hijos. Pero las cosas siempre se pueden torcer. ¿Por qué que pueden hacer ellos cuando tienen que enfrentar tantos problemas y no pueden concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea el otro?

Con esta información os dejo a vosotros la decisión de si la escribo y publico o la dejo en el tintero.

Un saludo a todas/os.

Shaery Hiroshi.


	7. Dulce Venganza

Capítulo 7

Dulce Venganza

Disclaimer: Labyrinth pertenece a la Jim Henson's Company. Yo no gano nada a parte de entretener y entretenerme con este fic.

La cena había transcurrido con gran tranquilidad. Todos los presentes se mostraron muy interesados en lo que Cassandra había enseñado a Colette y Sarah. Solo que ellas se habían guardado algunas cosas para sí mismas. Sus respectivas parejas no pudieron evitar ver ciertas miradas y sonrisas cómplices cuando hablaban sobre ello, como si les estuvieran ocultando algo.

Cuando la cena terminó decidió Jareth que era el momento de tener su conversación con Sarah. Si de algo estaba completamente seguro era de que tenía que arreglar las cosas con su prometida antes de que llegaran su madre y su cuñado la mañana siguiente.

Al salir del salón comedor en lugar de dirigirse a sus habitaciones que se encontraban en el ala norte del castillo, sino que se dirigieron al ala oeste. Cassandra le había comentado a Sarah que ese lugar era lo más parecido a una prisión del mundo humano y eso hizo que se asustara. ¿Por qué la llevaba Jareth a la prisión? ¿Había hecho algo malo?

Jareth pudo sentir el nerviosismo de su compañera. Así que Cassandra le había hablado de ese ala del castillo, ¿eh? Tal vez en otra ocasión pudiera divertirse con ello. Pero antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Jareth giró por un pasillo lateral que estaba justo al lado de la puerta de la prisión.

Cuando entraron Sarah pudo tranquilizarse, la había llevado a su despacho. Con un gesto de la mano Jareth le indicó que se sentara en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio. Él se sentó delante del escritorio observándola detenidamente.

-Antes de que me digas nada quiero que sepas que tu profesora ha aceptado quedarse después de esta prueba. Así que a partir de ahora pasaras gran parte del día con ella entrenando junto con Colette. Quería hablar contigo porque mañana llegará mi madre con mi cuñado y su sequito y es mejor que te avise antes de que lleguen.

Sarah le observó detenidamente. Iba a conocer a la madre de Jareth. Le daba un poco de miedo por cómo había oído hablar a los que la rodeaban sobre ella pero se sentía intrigada.

-Las personas que acompañan a mi madre te harán preguntas querrán saber todo sobre ti. No debes decirles nada. Es preferible que ni hables con ellos. Sobre todo con los chicos jóvenes. –le dijo él seriamente.

-¿Acaso no voy a poder hablar con ningún chico joven ahora que estoy comprometida contigo? –le contestó ella astutamente.

-Sería preferible que no. Conozco a los chicos de la corte imperial y no me gustaría descubrirte con ninguno de ellos.

-¿Temes que rompa el compromiso por alguno de los muchachos de la corte de tu madre?

-No, no lo temo. Sencillamente porque no puedes romperlo. A no ser que quieras que tu hermano vuelva aquí. –le contestó él con superioridad-. Lo que no quiero es que la gente piense que me voy a casar con una mujer que poco le importan sus deberes matrimoniales y que se daría a cualquiera.

Así que esa era la idea que tenía de las mujeres. Sarah estaba empezando a enfadarse. ¿Iba a tener que verse obligada a no tratar con nadie solo por qué él no quería que otro la tuviera? Si era así su futuro en ese mundo podía ser un auténtico infierno si no conseguía poner algunas cosas claras rápido.

-Hablar con una persona no implica acostarse con ella, Jareth. Además, no tiene nada de malo el que hable con otras personas si tengo a alguno de tus hermanos cerca. Y hablando de hermanos. No vuelvas a amenazarme con el mío. Si quieres seguir con el matrimonio más te vale que ni le menciones –dijo ella mirándole seriamente-. Cassandra me lo ha contado. Me ha contado como me engañaste y utilizaste mi amor por mi hermano para satisfacer tus deseos. Así que, discúlpame, pero prefiero que no toques ese tema si no quieres que mañana ante tu madre me niegue a convertirme en tu esposa.

Cuando terminó de decir esas palabras Sarah abandonó la habitación. No tenía nada más que decir y no quería escuchar nada más. Jareth se quedó allí pensando en lo que había ocurrido. Así que, Cassandra se había ido de la lengua. Ahora sabía porque Sarah se había comportado de esa forma en la cena y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Decidió mandar que a la mañana siguiente tanto Samira como Joyce y Garreth la vigilaran de cerca y que Alya estuviera junto a ellas en las clases para vigilar todo lo que Cassandra les dijera a las jóvenes.

Poco después abandonó el despacho para encargarse de un asunto que había dejado un poco olvidado. Se dirigió a la sala del trono e hizo que llamaran a Hoggle y a Sir Didimus. Cuando ambos aparecieron él los observó. Después de que Sarah lo venciera había hecho que volvieran a sus quehaceres aunque muchos se preguntaron porque no los había castigado. La respuesta era sencilla pero solo ellos tres la conocían. Había sido él el que había enviado a esos dos para que ayudaran a Sarah a superar algunos obstáculos que sola no habría podido superar.

Él ya tenía planeado que Sarah venciera, pero no se esperaba que lo hiciera tan bien. Pero claro, a fin de cuentas, estaba hablando de la próxima Emperatriz de Los Antiguos ella no era como las demás chicas y chicos que habían atravesado el Laberinto.

-¿Majestad, nos ha hecho llamar? –preguntó Sir Didimus arrodillado frente al trono igual que Hoggle.

-Sí, me gustaría saber que habéis averiguado. –contestó Jareth.

-Se ha visto dos veces al jinete ante las puertas del laberinto intentado entrar pero no ha podido. He podido ver que domina el poder del fuego, que es una mujer y que trabaja para alguien superior a ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-La última vez se quitó el casco el tiempo suficiente para poder verle la cara. No sé si ella me vio pero creo que no. Y la escuché decir que sus señores se enfadarían pues otra vez había vuelto a fracasar. –contestó Hoggle.

-Por mi parte siguen llegando noticias de las aldeas que están fuera del laberinto y sigue habiendo ataques en uno de ellos se describió a un jinete como el que vio Hoggle. Deberíamos capturarla y averiguar quién la manda.

-Haré que mis hombres acudan al muro a vigilar. Por ahora os necesito aquí. Como ya debéis saber Sarah está otra vez aquí y mi madre llegará mañana por la mañana por lo que necesito que vigiléis a Sarah para que no haga ninguna tontería frente a ella y sobre todo no quiero que ningún hombre del sequito de mi madre tenga intimidad con ella.

-¿No se fía de Lady Sarah, majestad? –preguntó Didimus.

-No es de ella de quién no me fio. Sino de ellos. Conozco a los miembros de la corte de mi madre y son las personas más malintencionadas que puede haber.

-Se hará como usted diga, majestad.

-Bien, podéis retiraros. –contestó y abandonó la sala.

Acudió hasta su habitación y entró sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de Sarah y la observó dormida tendida en la cama cubierta por la funda del edredón. Decidió no despertarla pero se acercó lentamente hasta depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-No te quiero hacer daño, pero serás mía de una forma o de otra. –dijo antes de desaparecer.

Justo cuando abandonó la habitación Sarah abrió los ojos y sonrió malévolamente. Turno de vengarse, Rey Goblin.

Esa noche, no tardó en dormirse era como si le estuvieran induciendo a ello pero sabía que no había nadie tan fuerte como para eso en el castillo. Esa noche soñó de una forma mucho más vivida que cualquier otro sueño. Soñó con ella. Con su Sarah.

NdeA: A partir de aquí es una escena algo subida de tono todo aquel que piense que no está preparado/a para leerla que se la salte. Si la leéis ya os he advertido.

Ella estaba tendida en su cama solamente con un camisón semitransparente y le acariciaba y besaba todo su cuerpo. Jareth no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos la sensación era espectacular. Sentía como sus labios besaban todo su cuello y sus manos moldeaban su pecho y su vientre de una forma que no conseguía describir. No tardó en sentir como sus labios dejaban de besarlo para empezar a sentir como su lengua y sus dientes marcaban su territorio.

Él no se quedó ocioso y empezó a tocar todo lo que ella le dejaba. Empezó por sus pechos redondos y turgentes. Eran perfectos llenaban su mano a la perfección y sentía como se excitaba con su contacto. Quería poder lamerlos pero ella no se lo permitía pues seguía jugando con él ahora sobre su pecho mientras sus manos descendían quitándole los pantalones. Como él no quería ser menos también empezó a descender y pronto sus manos llegaron a la zona más íntima de ella.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró mientras con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar su erección y le dio un beso mientras no le quitaba la vista. Quería ver como reaccionaba. Él hizo lo mismo y metió uno de sus dedos en el interior de su Sarah y empezó a moverlo.

De sus bocas no dejaban de salir gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Tenía que parar se dijo Sarah. Esto solo era una venganza.

-.-.-.-.-Fin del escena-.-.-.-.-

Decidió que ya se habían divertido bastante. Así que se separó de él y le dijo en su mente.

"_Este es tu castigo por tu forma de tratarme y por no confiar en mí. No me tocarás más te quedarás así toda la noche. Así sabrás que con la Emperatriz de Los Antiguos no se juega."_

Después de esas palabras todo volvió a la normalidad en la habitación el sopor en el que había estado sumido desapareció y Jareth se levantó de la cama con clara intención de demostrarle quien mandaba allí. Fue hasta la puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones y notó que estaba sellada con magia. Intentó abrirla pero no pudo. Intentó salir por la puerta principal pero también la había sellado y dejó escapar un grito de frustración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarah desde el otro lado de la puerta no pudo evitar sonreír. Uno a uno, rey Goblin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara.

Notas de la Autora: Hasta aquí el capítulo siete. Siento la tardanza y espero que con esto os lo haya compensado junto el otro fic que acabo de publicar. A partir de ahora iré actualizando uno y otro seguidos, aunque no sé con que frecuencia.

Un saludo para todas,

Shaery.


	8. La Emperatriz

Capítulo 8

La Emperatriz

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece. El día que me pertenezca me iré a vivir allí. Jeje. Hasta entonces me conformaré con escribir este fic y la niñera. (Por ahora)

Sarah despertó a la mañana siguiente antes que cualquier otra persona del castillo. Tenía algo que hacer y no era bueno que alguien la viera. Debía poner en práctica lo último que le había enseñado su auténtica maestra. Ya había elegido a la persona que recibiría su gracia y que poder le iba a dar.

Salió de su habitación vestida con unos pantalones y una camiseta que había encontrado en su maleta. Se dirigió hacia el área donde Jareth le había indicado que se encontraban sus hermanos. Una vez que llegó, usó sus sentidos para encontrar el cuarto de su futura protegida.

Al llegar abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado para que nadie la escuchara. Al entrar pudo ver que la inquilina seguía durmiendo tranquilamente y no pudo evitar sonreír. A partir de ese día nadie osaría hacer nada a esa muchacha pues iba a incrementar sus poderes hasta un nivel que nadie podía imaginar.

Se puso al lado de la cama y acercó su rostro al de la muchacha. Era preferible que nadie la viera hacer eso porque era algo terriblemente embarazoso y se podía malinterpretar. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y murmuró.

"_Est benz ariesnotri sollura it noste ecarie." _

"Eres mi elegida, tuyo es mi poder." Con esas palabras acercó sus labios suavemente a los de ella e intercambió su poder con ella. Después de eso abandonó la habitación y regresó a la suya. Ahora ya había una nueva iniciada y ella se encargaría de su enseñanza.

Al regresar se cambió de ropa y se volvió a meter en la cama a la espera de que llegara la doncella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa mañana el sol llegó demasiado pronto para Jareth. Se había pasado toda la noche pensando en cómo tratar con Sarah después de lo que había pasado aquella noche. Estaba decidido a hacérselo pagar pero ese no era el momento, ya vería cuando se fuera su madre. Entonces sí que tendría que vérselas cara a cara con él.

Sonrió pensando en lo que le esperaba a su bella prometida una vez que su madre y su sequito abandonaran la ciudad para volver a la ciudad imperial. Después de arreglarse, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sarah. Cuando llamó acudió una de las doncellas que había puesto a su servicio que le indicó que su prometida se reuniría con él en unos instantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarah no podía creer la imagen que el espejo le devolvía. Esa no podía ser ella. Llevaba un vestido de color blanco perla y adornos color oro. Llevaba una corona de oro con perlas en todas las puntas que sobresalían, la acompañaba un cinturón de oro con rubíes incrustados.

(NdeA: Si alguna desea verlo que vaya a google y busque Leonor de Aquitania. Vendrán muchas imágenes pero solo hay que fijarse en la de una reina nombrando a un caballero el vestido que lleva la reina junto con la corona y la espada es la que lleva Sarah.)

Sarah no paraba de preguntarse el porqué de llevar la espada y así se lo preguntó a su doncella.

-Resulta, Lady Sarah, que ante la Emperatriz usted debe mostrarse como la descendiente directa de La Última Emperatriz Antigua y ellas siempre iban armadas a tales ocasiones. Sus armas eran el distintivo como también lo eran las marcas de los antiguos.

-¿Las marcas? –preguntó haciéndose la que no sabía.

-Sí, se dice que todos los antiguos cuando terminan sus entrenamientos tienen una marca en su cuerpo. Aunque a la emperatriz se la distingue fácilmente porque tiene dos marcas en la cara. Los demás solo tienen una. Usted deberá pasar la prueba como antigua y como emperatriz. Una vez que supere la prueba como antigua le saldrá una de las marcas, cuando supere la prueba como emperatriz tendrá también la segunda.

Ciertamente todo eso Sarah ya lo sabía pues una de las marcas ya la tenía solo que la había ocultado para que nadie la viera. No quedaría bien que se descubriera que sabía más de lo que aparentaba. Además, le había hecho la promesa a su maestra de ser discreta. Justo en ese momento, volvía la segunda doncella para avisarla de que Su Majestad la estaba esperando.

Sarah recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y sonrió. ¿Qué ocurriría a partir de ahora? Ella sabía que no se iba a dar por vencido, así que, tenía preparadas algunas cartas para poder protegerse de los "ataques" de su prometido. A fin de cuentas, ella ya era una reina antigua, solo tenía que terminar las lecciones de este mundo y pasar la prueba para convertirse por fin en la Emperatriz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth se encontraba frente a la puerta y quedo impresionado al ver a la mujer que tenía frente a sí, después de lo ocurrido esa noche no podía calificar a Sarah de niña o muchacha, pues había comprobado que sabía muy bien lo que se hacía. No tenía palabras para describirla.

-Buenos días, Rey Goblin. –dijo ella con maldad, decidida a seguir con sus juegos.

-Buenos días, Reina del hielo. –contestó él siguiendo su juego.

-¿Cómo es eso? Yo jamás me he mostrado fría con usted sino, más bien, todo lo contrario. –contestó ella para rebatirle mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Ciertamente, mis más sinceras disculpas. –dijo él burlonamente-. Le queda mejor reina del fuego. A fin de cuentas es lo que demuestran sus ojos cuando se enfada y sus manos cuando se trata de jugar a juegos prohibidos.

-¿Juegos prohibidos? ¿Y qué clase de juegos son esos? –contestó ella inocentemente.

-Si usted volviera a meterse otra vez en mis sueños lo sabría. –rebatió él cuando ya estaban llegando al comedor.

-¿Es una invitación? –preguntó ella candorosamente.

-Puede tomarlo como tal, milady. –sonrió él cuando por fin se sentaron.

En la mesa en ese momento no había nadie pues habían llegado los primeros. Poco después llegaron todos los demás. Todo estaba normal hasta que bajaron Alya y Samira. En ese momento Jareth pudo notar algo extraño en sus hermanas, parecían mucho más contentas y felices, pero había algo más, algo que no conseguía descifrar. Decidió no darle más importancia y volvió a fijarse otra vez en Sarah que ya estaba tomando su desayuno tranquilamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarah pudo notar una mirada, además de la de Jareth, sobre su persona. Sabía a quién pertenecía esa mirada, sabía que ella sí detectaría lo que había pasado pero no le importaba. A fin de cuentas, era lo que tenía que hacer. No dudó ni un solo instante en levantar la mirada y mirarla desafiante. Cassandra le mostró una mirada entre curiosa e insegura. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se preguntó Sarah.

Cuando terminaron no se separaron sino que se dirigieron hacia la salida del castillo para ir a la ciudad donde recibirían a la Emperatriz. Cuando salían para allá llegó uno de los guardias avisando que la Emperatriz estaba a tres kilómetros de la ciudad y que estaría allí en apenas media hora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jareth no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que se adelantarían, siempre lo hacían. Pero la segunda noticia que le dio el guardia no le gustó nada. Al parecer una mujer como la que había descrito Hoggle había sido vista en la ciudad en los últimos días tratando de llegar al castillo.

Eso no era bueno, no dudó en ordenar que se arrestara a la mujer, pero sabía que era imposible pues ese día toda la ciudad estaría fuera y sería el día perfecto para que atacaran a cualquier miembro de la familia real. Debía estar alerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La comitiva imperial llegó a la hora que el guardia había indicado. En ese momento fue en el que Colette sintió miedo de verdad. Iba a conocer a la Emperatriz de los Fey, la mujer más poderosa del Underground y su futura suegra. Sintió como una mano se aferraba a la suya, al girarse vio como Joyce le sonreía. _"No temas, es una buena persona, te aceptará." _Desde hacía dos días habían empezado a hablarse de esa manera y habían conseguido abrir un canal separado del de los demás para así poder tener conversaciones íntimas sin que nadie se metiera.

"_Es tu madre, Joyce, es normal que esté tan asustada, sobre todo, porque es la Emperatriz. Ahora mismo es la mujer más poderosa del mundo" _Contestó ella tratando de mantener la calma. Entonces se les unió una tercera persona.

"_Perdonad que me meta donde no me llaman, pero, no tienes que tener miedo, Colette. Yo soy más importante que ella y a mí no me tienes miedo. Así que deja de asustarte. Además, has pasado la prueba de los hermanos y hermanas y te han aceptado." _ Les dijo Sarah a la vez que le daba la mano a Colette para que sintiera que no estaba sola.

"_¿Puedes oír nuestros pensamientos, Sarah?" preguntó Colette._

"_Siento decirlo, pero he conocido todas vuestras relaciones íntimas, discusiones y declaraciones como si me lo estuvierais diciendo a mí. Y debo daros las gracias pues me han venido muy bien. A mí no me podéis ocultar nada. El canal de comunicación que usáis es el que utilizan los Antiguos. Y es el que utilizo yo con Colette. Por eso he podido escuchar vuestras conversaciones. Pero no temáis vuestros secretos están a salvo conmigo."_ Cuando Sarah los miró ambos se pusieron como tomates. Decididamente deberían dejar de hablar cosas como las que se decían en las cenas o acabarían teniendo problemas con su cuñada y futura Emperatriz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron vieron al menos cuatro carruajes de cinco ocupantes cada uno. Sarah se fijó que del primero bajaba un joven de más o menos su edad, el joven la miró, sonrió e inclinó la cabeza. _"Es un placer conocerla, mi reina."_ Dijo una voz en su mente. Sarah lo miró perpleja. ¿Podría ser otro de los reyes? Era bastante posible pues veía muchos rasgos humanos en él. Sarah le sonrió y asintió para darle a entender que estaba agradecida. Justo cuando levantó la mirada la vio. Allí estaba la mujer que en esos momentos regía los destinos del Underground.

Sarah se quedó sin habla. Esa mujer aparentaba tener su edad, podría ser la hermana de sus hijos más que su madre. Era una mujer de tremenda belleza tenía el pelo rubio como Alya y Jareth que le llegaba hasta la cintura pero era ondulado y llevaba un vestido muy parecido al de Sarah. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo pero mostraban una madurez y determinación que cortaban el aliento.

Sarah observó como Jareth se acercaba y se arrodillaba ante su madre y después le tendía su mano para guiarla. Ella la aceptó y no tardaron en llegar hasta donde se encontraban Sarah y Colette. Jareth prefería pasar por ahora y luego hablar del tema pero su madre prefería saber del tema en ese momento.

-Espera Jareth. ¿Son ellas? –preguntó observando detenidamente a Sarah y Colette.

-Sí, madre. Te presento a Colette, la prometida de Joyce. –dijo señalando a la muchacha.

-Me alegro mucho de conocerla, majestad. –contestó Colette nerviosa.

-Pobre pequeña, estás al borde de un ataque de nervios. Estate tranquila, seremos buenas amigas, te lo prometo. –le dijo la Emperatriz con una sonrisa, después miró seriamente a Sarah-. Tú eres Sarah Williams, ¿verdad? Te pareces tanto a mi antigua Emperatriz que te he reconocido desde el momento en que he bajado del carruaje. Es un honor conocer a la última descendiente de mi querida Emperatriz.

-El honor es mío, su majestad imperial. –le contestó ella pero mentalmente le dijo. _"La Emperatriz también le envía saludos."_

-Jenkins –llamó al muchacho que antes había saludado a Sarah-. Jenkins por favor, acompaña a lady Sarah. Me gustaría que nos acompañaran. Joyce y Colette también. Es una buena forma de que conozcan algo más que el castillo.

En el momento en el que las cuatro personas se juntaron a la comitiva se escuchó un gran barullo que se formó no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban y de entre todas las voces se pudo escuchar a una mujer gritando.

-¡MI REINA SARAH! ¡VA A MATARLA! ¡MI REINA SARAH! ¡DETENGALA ES UNA FARSANTE!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara.

Notas de la Autora: Hasta aquí el capítulo ocho. Espero que os guste y me sigáis dejando review, me animan mucho. Solo os adelanto que se acerca una sorpresa muy grande. Y en el próximo capítulo aparecerá otro personaje más.

Un saludo,

Shaery.


	9. Cambio de Rumbo

Capítulo 9

Cambio de Rumbo

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece y seguirá sin pertenecerme por una larga temporada hasta que reúna el dinero suficiente para comprárselo a la Jim Henson's Company y para eso quedan Eones, así que, me conformaré con escribir mi fic.

Sarah vio todo a cámara lenta, la voz de la mujer le había llegado justo cuando Cassandra se abalanzaba con un daga desenfundada sobre la Emperatriz. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y mandó una onda de energía contra Cassandra que la paralizó la mandó dos metros más allá de donde se encontraba la Emperatriz.

Todos los presentes miraron a Sarah con estupor. ¿Qué poderes eran esos? ¿De dónde los había sacado? Cuando Sarah reaccionó y vio como todos la miraban supo que no tenía sentido ocultar por más tiempo la marca. Sacó el pañuelo que llevaba siempre consigo y quitó el maquillaje de la forma que tenía bajo su ojo. Era una marca en color burdeos que parecía el llanto. (Notas de la Autora: No sé describirla bien me refiero a la marca que lleva uno de los dibujos de Victoria Frances. Es una mujer con una marca que le sale del ojo redondeada y con un punto.)

Los guardias vigilaron a la inconsciente Cassandra mientras otros arrastraban a la mujer que había llamado a Sarah y la pusieron ante Jareth y la Emperatriz Fey.

-¿Quién eres? Habla. –dijo Jareth.

-Solo respondo a mi Emperatriz. No responderé ante nadie más. –se negó a hablar.

-Estás frente a la Emperatriz Fey, habla o será peor para ti, joven. –le dijo la Emperatriz Fey.

-Creo que se refiere a mí, Alix. –dijo la voz de Sarah, tras ella.

La gente la miró asombrada, nadie había tratado de esa forma a la Emperatriz excepto la Emperatriz Antigua. Sarah se acercó hasta donde los goblins habían llevado a la mujer.

-¿Te referías a mí? ¿Soy yo la Emperatriz ante la que hablarás? Si es así mírame a los ojos y dinos lo que tienes que decir.

La mujer la miró una mirada dorada se encontró con unos ojos verdes que primero la miraron seriamente y después se suavizaron. Acto seguido miró a los goblins.

-Soltadla, ella me pertenece. –dijo con una sonrisa a los guardias-. Encargaros mejor de la farsante.

Los guardias miraron al rey y este asintió. Parecía que Sarah tenía controlada la situación.

-Estoy aquí por orden de vuestra maestra, majestad. Ella me mandó decirle que la mujer que había llegado hacía unos días era una farsante y que era una asesina contratada por sus enemigos para acabar con su aliada, la Emperatriz Fey. También debéis saber que Meredith acude en ayuda de su asesina. No tardarán en llegar hasta la costa. Hay que hacer algo.

-¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos? –preguntó Sarah preocupada.

-Como mucho un par de días. –la miró preocupada.

-Bien, no necesito más. Vivian eres bien recibida. Ahora, Reina del Fuego, te invito a que me acompañes y me ayudes en esta batalla que se aproxima. No tenemos tiempo que perder y dos aprendizas a las que adiestrar en dos días.

-Vivo para serviros, mi Emperatriz. –contestó ella.

Sarah se giró hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Se acabó la fiesta. Meredith se dirige a la costa con su flota. Será mejor regresar al castillo y que la gente se refugie en sus casas. Tenemos dos días como mucho. Meredith viene a por su asesina. –dijo Sarah mirando a la mujer en la que se había transformado Cassandra-. No sé cómo no lo supuse si estaba controlando todas las líneas de comunicación mental. Te dije que la próxima vez que te acercaras a los miembros de esta familia te mataría. Puede que no sea yo la que te mate al final, Lady Morgana, sino tu propio amante por haberle fallado –al decir esas palabras se giró hacia la familia-. Colette, Alya. Acompañadnos no tenemos tiempo que perder y tenéis que aprender mucho en dos días.

-Me permitiréis acompañaros, Majestad Imperial. –dijo la voz de un joven detrás de ella.

-Por supuesto, te voy a necesitar, Jenkins. –acompaña a los demás a los jardines del castillo. Yo tengo que hablar con la familia imperial antes de ir.

Los mencionados asintieron profundamente y se dirigieron al carruaje en el que había llegado Jenkins. La gente ya se estaba dispersando asustada por lo que estaba por ocurrir. Sarah enfrentó la mirada de los presentes que no la miraban muy agradablemente.

-Tienes mucho que explicar, Sarah Williams. –dijo Samira junto con su esposo.

-En el castillo. –contestó Sarah completamente serena y fría.

Los demás no sabían como se había producido un cambio tan radical en la muchacha que llevaba con ellos tres días. Toda la corte monto en los carruajes y se dirigieron rápidamente al castillo donde interrogarían tanto a Morgana como a Sarah. Al llegar al castillo se dividieron.

-Joyce y Garreth quiero que os hagáis cargo del interrogatorio de Morgana. Samira, Thornel, la Emperatriz y yo interrogaremos a Sarah. –dijo tajantemente Jareth.

Si alguno de ellos esperó encontrar miedo en el rostro de alguna de las dos solo se llevó una decepción ambas permanecieron imperturbables cada una en su estilo.

-Dejádnoslo a nosotros, esta pájara cantará como un gorrión todo lo que sepa. A fin de cuentas es nuestra especialidad.

"_Solo espero que no tengas que usar esas técnicas con Colette o te verás en serios problemas, Joyce." _Le dijo Sarah mentalmente.

-¿De qué hablas? –le contestó él.

-Es la reina de la Tierra. El castigo por meterse con ella es ser enterrado vivo y no hacemos excepciones.

-¿Siendo así cuál es tu castigo? –preguntó burlonamente, Samira.

-El vacío, la inexistencia. Aquel que se meta conmigo sabrá lo que significa la nada, la soledad. Será encerrado por toda la eternidad en una agujero completamente solo y sin posibilidad de retorno. Un castigo peor que la muerte que te darán cualquiera de los demás. –contestó sin mirarla-. Si vamos a hablar vámonos ya. Tengo dos reinas a las que entrenar y no puedo perder el tiempo.

Sarah intentó continuar pero la Emperatriz la agarró.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? –preguntó.

Sarah miró su mano con desdén y la contestó.

-Ella ya no es tu princesa, es mi reina, la he tomado bajo mi tutela y mi cargo para que se convierta en mi cuarta reina. El quinto no tardará en llegar, ella debe estar preparada para la sorpresa que se va a llevar.

No dijo más y se separó del resto dirigiéndose al salón de clases. Ellos no tardaron en llegar y vieron como estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos y se pusieron cómodos.

-Bien, hagámoslo rápido. ¿Qué queréis saber?

-Todo. –dijeron a la vez tajantemente.

Sarah no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No os lo puedo contar todo. Os contaré lo que necesitáis saber. Hace tres años vencí a Jareth en el laberinto, como todos ya sabéis. Hasta ahí todo bien. Justo un mes después de haber vencido recibí una visita de lo más inesperada, mi familia se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. La visita me contó todo lo que nuestra querida Cassandra me ha contado estos días. No puedo deciros quien es esa visita pues me prohibió deciros quien es. Baste con deciros que ella es mi maestra y que desde ese día me estuve entrenando y pasé las pruebas que me convirtieron en Antigua. También me dijo que Jareth me vigilaba y que debía ser discreta. Por eso cree una ilusión de mi vida que fue lo que él vio durante los tres años que duró mi entrenamiento. Unos días antes de que Jareth viniera a mi casa mi maestra me contó lo que iba a suceder y como soy hija de una actriz me dispuse a actuar ante él. El resto ya lo sabéis.

-¿Por qué ocultaste la verdad? ¿Por qué no confiaste en las personas que te han rodeado estos días? –preguntó Samira.

-Porque no os conozco. He tratado con vosotros en doce ocasiones y aunque os voy conociendo no puedo confiar todavía en vosotros. Solo Jareth y Alix son de mi confianza pues mi instinto así me lo dice. A los demás me estoy habituando.

-Pero, Alya. En ella sí confías. Confías lo suficiente en ella como para convertirla en tu reina.

-Sí, pero eso es otra cuestión. ¿También queréis saber el por qué de eso?

-Sí. –contestó la Emperatriz.

-Me imagino que todos recordáis el ataque que sufrió Alya hace un año, ¿cierto? –todos la miraron muy malamente-. Veo que sí. ¿Recordáis que cuando vosotros y vuestros hombres llegasteis Alya estaba sola con los hombres que habían intentado llevársela inconscientes en el suelo y ella tenía la mirada perdida?

-¿Adónde quieres ir a parar? –le preguntó Jareth.

Sarah en ese momento se puso a dar vueltas por la sala.

-Fue el quinto rey el que salvó a vuestra hermana. Fue mi propio hermano, el heredero del rey del agua, enviado al pasado por La Librera, para salvar a vuestra hermana, el que detuvo a esos feys de llevarse a Alya. Él le prometió que volvería para estar con ella y se ha estado entrenando para estar a la altura de vuestra hermana. Por eso la he convertido en mi reina. Porque a ella la hemos estado cuidando desde el Aboveground con el fin de que estuviera segura y a salvo. –les contó ella.

-¿Fue Toby? ¿Toby salvó a Alya? Es imposible Toby, solo tiene tres años. No puede ser verdad. No has podido engañarme de esta forma. –le dijo Jareth.

-Tuve que hacerlo, mi rey. Tú no podías saberlo y quería contártelo, no sabes cuantas veces le supliqué a mi maestra para poder hablar contigo y que lo supieras. Dejar esa mentira, pero ella se negaba y yo solo podía acatar sus órdenes. ¿Quieres verlo? ¿Quieres saber lo que he estado haciendo? Te lo puedo mostrar pero tendrás que mantener el secreto y jurarme que no te enfadarás.

-¿Por qué tendría que enfadarme? –preguntó confuso.

-Porque he hecho cosas que no verás bien, mi maestra no lo vio bien cuando se enteró y me hizo pasar por la prueba que podría haberme matado, como castigo. Si tú descubres de lo que he sido capaz por ayudaros no creo que seas capaz de perdonarme.

-Entonces prefiero que no me lo cuentes. Pero creo que no puede ser tan malo como lo pintas.

-Tuve dos maestros y a los dos los engañé a la vez. Mi maestra me enseñó los caminos de la luz. Meredith me enseñó los caminos de la oscuridad. Lo que él quería a cambio fue la entrada a mi mundo. Llegamos a un acuerdo él me enseñaría todo lo que sabía y cuando lo hiciera yo le mostraría la entrada, pero las cosas se torcieron para él. Al principio era una mago muy bueno, con una gran capacidad y un gran futuro, pero el problema de los magos de la oscuridad es que si no se controlan acaban siendo absorbidos por la oscuridad y en mitad de mi entrenamiento él sucumbió gracias a Morgana y me abandonó diciendo que no me enseñaría más hasta que no le mostrara la puerta. Yo me negué y no volví a saber de él, lo bueno es que las bases de la oscuridad ya las conocía por lo que solo tuve que perfeccionarlas. Y estando entrenando también con la luz me equilibré y por eso la oscuridad no me absorbió a mí también.

Basta por ahora, ya os contaré lo que falta. Ahora debo reunirme con mis reyes para entrenar y prepararnos para la batalla que se aproxima. Además, mi hermano no tardará en llegar.

-No tendrás que esperar mucho, hermanita, pues ya estoy aquí. –dijo una voz junto al gran ventanal que había en la parte de atrás de la clase.

El joven que había hablado era un adolescente de unos diecisiete años. Rubio con unos brillantes ojos azules y una marca negra que le surcaba todo el lado izquierdo de la cara. (si queréis verlo pondré la imagen que tengo en mi perfil. Visitadlo de vez en cuando pues suelo poner imágenes relacionadas con mi fic. La que hay ahora es la Emperatriz. Mañana pondré a Toby.)

-Mejor así no me entretendré demasiado. –contestó ella sonriéndole.

Sarah observó como Toby se acercaba a Jareth. Ese sí que iba a ser un reencuentro curioso.

-¿Cómo lo haces, Jareth? Sigues exactamente igual que cuando me envió Sarah a Labyrinth.

-Aquí solo han pasado 3 meses desde entonces Toby. Tal vez eso haga algo.

-Desde luego, había olvidado la diferencia de tiempo entre un mundo y otro. Mis más sinceras disculpas. –dijo burlonamente.

-Toby, ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a hacer esperar a Alya? –preguntó Sarah.

La reacción de Toby no se hizo esperar se puso tan rojo como un tomate. Lo cierto era que le daba mucha vergüenza encontrarse con toda la familia de la muchacha.

-Ya me voy. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. –le contestó él.

-Cierto es. Bien, creo que con todas estas explicaciones podemos dar por terminada la reunión. ¿no creéis?

-Está bien. Os veremos en la cena de esta noche. –contestó Jareth.

Acto seguido tanto Toby como Sarah abandonaron la sala mientras los demás se quedaban para discutir sobre lo que había ocurrido allí. Todo parecía demasiado irreal, incluso para ellos mismos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuará.

Notas de la Autora: Hasta aquí el capítulo 9. Espero que os guste. Lo cierto es que estaba esperando la llegada de Toby desde hacía mucho pero ahora por fin estoy tranquila. Y aunque Sarah se ha puesto bastante dura. También se han desvelado cosas sobre el tiempo que ha pasado separada de Jareth que cambia completamente las reacciones de lo que ocurrió en los primeros capítulos.

Aunque aquí hay una aclaración: Ella le quiere y creo que se deja ver en el momento en el que le pide disculpas por haberle engañado. Aunque no sea con esas palabras. En el próximo capítulo la batalla y no tardará en aparecer la maestra de Sarah y no creo que se esperen quien es esa persona pero inténtenlo. A lo mejor me sorprenden y lo descubren. (No es que piense que no seréis capaces es que hay que ser bastante intuitivos.)

Si quieren pueden decírmelo en los comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz con cada uno que leo y si me ponen quien creen que es y las dudas que tengan sobre el fic, apúntenlas y les contestaré en un mensaje privado. Suelo hacerlo pero no suelen contestarme.

Un saludo,

Shaery.


End file.
